a helping hand
by piper-D
Summary: "I saw him everyday outside my collage, I wonder why I felt the need to welcome him into my house?" Gray is the most wealthy youth of this century, although he doesn't stress the fact by living in a mantion or something like that. After a break up with his bitchy girlfriend he spots the homeless guy who hung outside his collage.
1. meeting

**right, my new fairy tail natsu X Gray story! you exited? you better be! I've started this because I've finished the life of Gray (go read that if you havent already... after you read this and everything...) and I think I would get really bored if I wasn't constiontly thinking of what I could put in the next chapter of a story with this pairing, so, yeah.**

**later chapters shall be M rated. ugh, and a warning, this isn't a 'love at first sight' story. Since Grays straight (at first ;) ) in this and Natsu... ugh... isn't... well, it's a story about oppisites falling for eatch other I guess, enjoy! (it is multichaptered, just so you know...)**

**I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

_Every day on my way to collage I saw him. In the same place, same clothes, same smile. And every day I acknowledged his presence with a nod and a few pounds, he became part of my daily life. The homeless guy I didn't even know the name of._

Today was Saturday, I was sprawling on the couch, blocking the bright yellow glare that was piercing the glass of the window from my eyes, and waiting for Annabelle's call. She's my girlfriend. Ugh, at the moment she is anyway, and I don't mean that as in 'I'm getting sick of the bitch,' man-whorish, sexist jerk way, more in a 'I'm getting tired of her being a bitch' way.

Just yesterday she was calling other girls 'ugly sluts' and 'fat bitches' for NO reason at all. The girls she was calling were all quite pretty in my opinion as well. Maybe that's why she said it? Jealousy? Ah, whatever her reason is I'm getting sick of it. Okay, I get it, breaking up with her would be jerky, yeah, she is a child hood friend, and I am aware I could never re-gain her friendship. But I just cannot stand bullies.

My crappy phone starts rattling across the table (you would think with my money I would buy a new one, but that would be too easy my friends). Caller Id- Anna, a small picture of her in a pink Lolita dress is displayed on the screen, with her making a heart shape with her fingers.

"Hey," I say after answering the box shape monstrosity of the glass table. It was almost too much work, y'know? Stimulating that tiny bit of energy needed to pick the light object up.

"GRAY-GRAY!" she yells, making me wince and distance the phone from my ear so I don't go deaf "how is my Gray-ee-kins today?!"

"I'm fine, Annabelle," I sigh, reaching for the remote to the TV and starting to flick through the channels at a slow speed.

"you don't sound it," she mumbles, sounding rejected for some reason.

"I'm just bored Anna, no big deal," I yawn.

"wanna go on a date with Anna then?" she says. You can almost guarantee she cocked her head to the side like a puppy when she said that.

"Mh, I need to talk to you, but not so much in a date way, if you understand what I mean..." I trail off, deciding on a rock music channel and then throwing the remote back in its place.

"OKAY!" she yells once again "Anna will see you at the park outside her house!" she says in a rush, making a slobbery kissy sound she hangs up. I guess the chance of me having the planned Don't-do-anything-important day has gone up in flames, while planes fly over carrying banners saying 'happiness hates Gray' and singing a jolly little tune.

Oh god I hate moving. As in, moving an arm, left leg, right leg, left leg, walk, breath. It's just too much effort! Weekends are supposed to be my time off!

I end up pulling my body off the couch, over to the coat rack, sliding my leather jacket on and making my way over to relationship central, departure. Oh, haha, I feel like a jerk, a bastard, I shouldn't though should I? Ah it doesn't matter, shouldn't consider this stuff twice.

After the short walk- I would usually go on my motorbike but a mates borrowing- I spot a familiar bounce of blonde curls. All I have to do to find her is follow the noise of heels clicking the floor and a really weird, girly mainstream song I despise.

"Gray-Gray! You're here!" she squeals

"Yeah... I am... Ugh, listen, I kinda need to talk to you, like I said on the phone, y'know?" I say awkwardly.

She grabs my arm and snuggles against it and purrs "what is it?"

"I think it's time for us to take a break,"

"what?" should've known she wouldn't get it if I said it like that. Guess I'll have to be blunt about it.

"I'm breaking up with you," I say monotonously.

"W-what!? Why!?"

"because you treat everybody like shit," I sigh, turning to the direction of my house.

"GRAY!" she shouts and I turn my face to look at her, then her tiny tanned clad hand greets my face with some force. She slapped me. And it stings... ever been stung by a wasp or a bee? Well, Imagen that feeling covering your cheek.

"so you gonna treat me like another one of your whores?" she spits as I nurse my cheek, can you break a cheek bone?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I ask pissed off at the comment.

"how many girlfriends- or one night stands- have you had before me?" she asks, I shrug "exactly,"

"well, that isn't my fault, It's not my fault most of the girls I like don't feel like dating, I have never disrespected a girl," I say honestly. Who said it's the guys job to organise dates? I give them my number, it's their job to call it. Huh, wonder what it would be like to date a feminist...

"what-the-fuck-ever Gray," she yells "I'm going home!" and she barges past me is a temper. Smooth moves Fullbuster, you got slapped, huzza!

After five minutes of standing still, doing nothing (except for breathing), I remove myself from the park, though in the entrance I recognise a familiar face. Pink scruffy hair, dirty clothes and a broken back pack slung over his shoulder. Ah! It's that homeless guy from outside collage... I should buy him a coffee! Justify your jerkish actions Gray.

"Hey!" I shout over to catch his attention, he looks over so I wave to clarify I was talking to him.

"Hello?" he says after barging his way through the crowd and looking a little bemused.

"ugh, hi! Sp, I was wondering if you would like a coffee or something? It looks like it's going to rain and-"

"sure," he cuts me off "hey, you go to fairy tail collage don't you?" He asks. I nod and make my way over to the café with him following close behind.

"yup, why do you always sit out there anyway? There's no shelter or anything..."

"ugh... I don't even know..."

It was a short walk to the café and we made it just before it started raining. We both sat at a white table, but we did receive some... nasty looks to say the least. Which, if you haven't gathered, it's because my friend is homeless, so I returned the looks with extra 'fuck off'.

"so, been slapped or something?" He asks my hand self consciously raises to my bruised cheek. Geez, I didn't know girls could have such power in those flimsy arms, not being sexiest I just didn't... except for body builders. They are obviously strong. But I think my respect for girls has just gone up a notch (I do respect girls, by the way.)

"Yeah, just broke up with my girlfriend," I reply, taking my coffee off the waitress and smiling at her.

"Oh, really?" he sighs "and she slapped you? You must be the definition if unlucky... ugh.."

"Gray,"

"Well, I'm Natsu, pleased to meet you... well, talk to you, we technically met already," He grins and holds his hand out, so I acsept and shake it "I hope it isn't thunder today..."

"yeah... that would suck for you.." I take a sip of my drink. He pauses and then nods awkwardly "oh, I have an idea, do you want to stay at mine for a while? I have a guest room,"

"wouldn't your parents mind?" I see hope in his eyes. Aww. Thats almost cute. Almost, though, I don't find guys cute.

I shake my head "I live alone,"


	2. relisation

**WOAH! Thank you guys! Just checked my E-mail in school and I had about 30 emails from fanfiction about reviews, follows and favorates. And I didn't even think the last chapter was that good (I wrote it in my note book at first and had to re-write it on the computer, looked so much better in the note book...). You guys are AWESOME! **

**I had an Idea that you should follow me on twitter, since I'm banned of the computer if I'm late once to school untill the weekend :'( and I'm allowed on twitter at school so I could put updates on there? I don't know, If you guys want me to give you the details I will but it's up to you, since your the readers! I write for your plesure (don't feel weird .).**

**Urm, this chapter is A LOT better, it shows the nature in Gray I wanted to show in the first chapter (and failed, but you guys liked it, so it's all good :') ). He's some one who kind of denys his nature and that nature has come up from his past. That make sence to you? ah well, you can tell me your oppinion of Gray in this story in the reveiws.**

**and as for Natsu, he's just Natsu XD he's alot more manly in this story than on 'the life of Gray' though. He won't have the nick name 'Princess' (unless you want him too, I suppose I could find a way...). **

**OH! and thanks for the review 'NATSUS A HOBO!', I nearly fell off my bed laughing, I don't know if you meant it in a joke way or not but I thank you either way. my day was made.**

**right. I've ranted enough. I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

_When I was 13 my family home had a house fire. And, yeah, by the way I'm speaking it sounds like a bloody minor fire, but no. Also, by house I meant mansion. So… let me rephrase that, there was a life threatening fire in my family mansion which I was about to inherit. And I was the only survivor. My father was the owner of my company, which means at his death it was such a major company that the company was in ruins at his loss because only his family new some of the information needed to make the technology, only person left in that family? A 13 year old. So for a while the company went on a down slide as an immature little boy had to get used to it. My mother was the one who took care of me, cooked my food, bought my clothes, ect… and I really didn't want to go to a foster home. So the low down was that I, a 13 year old boy, had to make a company get back on its feet, manage school and bills of the new apartment one of the company workers bought me. Living the dream? I don't know…_

"FULLBUSTER!"

…

How do I always manage to do something wrong without realising? I mean… why does everybody hate my guts? Including the thug scarlet charging towards me, I assume her plan is to brake my nose with her foot. But what do I know? She may be a little more creative than my normal attackers (who all turn out to be retarded in the head).

A blonde is following her trail, Lucy Heartfillia, I know because I tried to go out with her… once or twice. But I think she's in love with my best friend and everything. So in that situation it would be pretty awkward, so I've decided if she doesn't get her arse in gear and ask the ginger out I will get my company to 'advertise' her love for him all over the world. Because that's how much of a good friend I am.

Should I be panicking? I think I should, this girl looks pretty angry… Crap. Did she figure out I was trying to get in her friends pants? Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. she looks like she holds a grudge.

Nope.

Nope.

Don't hurt me please!

She pauses as soon as she reaches me. So she's not gonna kill me? Wait. Shouldn't get my hopes up should I? I'd be as useful as a banana skin with one of her punches. Why do all the girls want to kill me?

-death stare-

God sake I'm actually getting bored of being terrified. Should I say something? I think she's waiting for me to talk. Or... she's waiting for me to open my mouth so she can strangle me with my tongue. Well, you know how it is, don't know until you try! Or maybe I should go to the therapist because of my sub conscious urging me on to my death. Tch. Whatever. Not like I'm going to live either way...

"Hello... may I help you?" Person I have never met and somehow knows my last name... son of a- great. Even my best friend is against me. What a wonderful life. I love you, you love me... screw it, let's go murder that stupid arse dinosaur, I trusted him and he lied to me. What a purple bitch. What kind of dino is purple and green anyway? Lies, lies in my childhood, everywhere. Goddamn it guys, I actually thought there was such things of teletubys, they creeped me out, I refused to go to the zoo just in case they were there and everything.

...

Why am I even talking about that?

"We saw you talking to Natsu a week ago and he's missing now, do you know anything?" Lucy shouts sounding panicked "We normally get him a boxed lunch so he doesn't stave..."

Goddamn it Natsu. How the hell does a hobo get more girls than me!? Well I suppose it's out of kindness, just like me letting him into my house.

Hold on...

I have to tell two girls I've hardly talked to before that the homeless guy there so worried about is now living with me? I really don't want to do that. But, I think if I don't tell then they'll go to the police or something. Ha. No offence but police aren't that bothered about guys like Natsu, because the governments a heartless bitch and everything. Guess it's the same for me, at least Natsu had one or two people worried about him. I think the only reason I'd be found if I was missing is because of the company.

So, what to do... what. To. Do?

I really want to go get my dinner actually...

"Yeah, he's over at mine..." I yawn so they don't suspect something. Like I'm a murderer of homeless people, I actually read a book on that once, sick bastard. Or that I'm keeping him as a slave. A. Slave. Don't even want to follow that track of thoughts.

"Really? I may have under estimated you Fullbuster," again with my last name... "so, what? Are you dating or something?"

...or maybe they will think that.

I'm really temped to say 'nah, I just haven't killed in a while...' but that would earn me a kick in the teeth and death. But really? Me? With a guy? No. It's called ROOMMATES! Also, being NICE! NO ROMANCE INVOLED! I'm not really one for bromance. And with me relationships don't move that fast.

Hey I just met you.

And this is crazy.

WE NOW LIVE WITH EATCH OTHER MOTHER FUCKER!

Yeah. Well I suppose picking someone off the street to live with you, even if it's not THAT relationship is not the best thing to do.

And I think if I tell her I don't swing that way I may die. SO MANY POSSIBLE DEATHS WITH THIS WOMAN! And I don't even know her name. What's with that? She knows me but I don't know her. Wait. Maybe I do. I think she may be the president of the school counsel. Well, at least if she kills me she'll be kicked off, revenge from the grave and everything...

Erza Scarlet.

Better not actually call her that actually...

"No, I just had an extra room and it looked like it was going to rain, why? Do you wanna see him or something? I think he would be happy and every..." I stopped when I saw their faces. They look like the faces of evil dolls. What did I say!? Well I don't think they're going to murder me anymore but... maybe something worse...

"Sure!"

And like that I brought two girls to my house.

Like a boss.

Well, I guess it's not for _that_ but, hey, it's not too late. I have the nice guy thing to a tee! Not that I'm not a nice guy, it's just that girls don't seem to think so.

And I hear the whole gay thing attracts girls so...

I knock on the door. What? I know I have the key and that but I want to make sure he's actually fit to answer the door.

What I mean is... he takes showers a lot. Well, It's not like he doesn't wear a towel or anything but I have two girls with me. And he promised that he would only answer the door fully dressed, and never to my workers. Because being with then too long will melt your brain and I rather like Natsu and would prefer to keep his friendship.

The door opens and he is dressed (halleluiah!). My companions do a run and jump at him, not before throwing the food they made him at me. Why do I feel un-important? *sigh* no, it's not like it's MY house or anything; don't ask if you can go in at all. Oh and I'll just wait here with your food.

*sigh*

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asks.

"they want to feed you, good thing too, I think we're running out of food at the rate you eat..." I say passing him the bags of food, yeah, two bags of food for him. He will eat it all today. Good thing I'm rich, isn't it?

Oh, and he agreed to work if I could get him a job.

Bitch, please, I'm Gray-fucking-Fullbuster damn it. You underestimate me.

"Oh, well, Thanks guys!" Natsu yells taking the bags and placing them on the kitchen counter,

"Natsu?" Lucy says innocently.

What is she going to do?

Evil doll face is back. Oh no. Call the police. Anything but THAT FACE!

"Yeah?"

"Gray says..." before I allow you to here the rest of her sentence, I would like to tell you that I was SHITTING MYSELF WITH FEAR! I said what miss Heartfillia, WHAT DID I SAY?! "...That you aren't dating, is that true?"

...Bloody Lucy. I can't belive I tried to sleep with you, bitch.

Natsu turns the colour of his hair. Wait. Waiiiitttt. Am I missing something here?

_Of course you are Gray, you are a moron._

Why thank you brain, I think I do agree at this moment in time.

"Yes! Of course it is! Gray is just being nice, besides, pretty sure he's strait,"

...

"Too bad, you would be cute together,"

...

"Oh well, it may blossom into love, you never know!"

Oh my god how did I not know Natsu was gay?

* * *

**me-hello, once again**

**Gray-I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLOWED TO GO!**

**me-I let you go for two days didn't I?**

**Natsu-Gray. calm down. Theres food.**

**Gray-...**

**me-review!**


	3. Party-part 1

**I FINISHED IT GUYS! AFTER IT WAS DELEATED TWICE! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME!? ARE YOU!? *having a mental brake down* my mother fucking computer is the recarnation of saton! I started writing at 1pm, now it is 9.20pm. mother of god. both times my computer spazzed out I was one paragraph off finishing!**

**I am so stuborn. this is the third time I wrote this. MY STEP DAD LAUGHTED AT ME! -_- all the people who think they're resilient and stuborn, be damned. (if you want proof go on a game called 'give up', I finished it, just... type it in google and give it a little play)**

**right. on a different note besides my state of mind slowly deteriorating I would like to give you all a hug. *internet hugs you all* I want to be an author when I'm older and all of you faving, following, reviewing and messaging me is so reasuring. so... ugh, somehow I'm going to give you all hugs even though almost all of you live in different countys. hey, tell me you're country and time please? I'm interested, Enland for me and you already know the time.**

**one more note. There is a paraghraph in here that holds a sentence that is duble meaning and it was so un-intentional, I swear to you, but it did benefit the story. YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YA SEE IT!**

**I'm exausted. my fingers hurt so much! **

**writing this the song I listened to most is this - watch?v=EPFgB_KS-wg I recomend this song so much! it's amazing!**

**and finilly, before this thing has another fit, comence reading!**

* * *

"hey, Natsu!" I shout the boy taking a shower for the fifteen times this week. My water bills are terrible, if I wasn't rich I think I would be on the road to suicide by now, have you seen the shows when they see their bill and its crazy high? I would be like that, eyes popping out and everything. But, he says it's something to do with him not getting a bath for three years, so I can understand and I let him get away with it, but if it goes on for more than a month I will ask him to tone it down a little. Just a tiny bit.

"Yeah?" He replies through the sound of drops of water hitting the floor.

"Feel like going to a party?" I ask flicking through the book I'm reading, Lucy recommended it to me, because we're suddenly friends. That's right. Gray Fullbuster has been friend zoned. And I suppose that's not so bad since I'm planning on hooking her up with my best friend, but it's still a back hand to my pride.

"Ugh, why?" He asks, with a creek the shower ends, great, that was quicker than normal, I normally have time to run into my room to avoid seeing him walk around half naked. Roommates, who needs them?

"because, for one, you've not been out for two weeks, for two, I'm scared of being alone in one of Loke's partys,"

"real convincing," he says slumping down on the couch next to me, I think I may actually try to read this book...

"I know, right? I should be a politician..." I joke.

"Sure, I suppose it is a bit unhealthy staying in all the time," _and showering three times a day..._

_"_Right. So get ready, Kay'? We're gonna set off soon, oh and Lucy and Erza are going too,"

And to be honest it was Erza who got Loke to invite Natsu though he doesn't even know who my roommate is. Best friend ever right? 'Since when did you have a roommate?!' 'I've had one for the past month...?' It wasn't like I never even mention it. God he's so dense... probably because he gets more girls than me. That's actually how I met Loke, he was hitting on the same girl as me, so we declared a war of who could get her! He won. Arse hole.

I hate my best friend.

I should make Natsu my best friend! Come to think of it why the hell haven't I? I like him a whole lot better than Loke. What would I call it... friend revelry? Natsu and I get in a whole lot of fights. And because he's... well, you know, would that be 'friend zoning' him? NOT that I have a plan to date him or anything, just hurts like a bitch to get friend zoned.

Ah, memories. I actually started dating Annabelle because I felt sorry for her when she 'confessed'. I did warn her that I wouldn't end well but she was like 'that's what everyone says with true love! You'll see!' and I did see. I was right. As always. But I do honestly miss her friendship, she may of been whiny and still into all that fairytale crap, but she was kind of down to earth.

Oh. Right. I went a bit off track there didn't I? Well I suppose you wouldn't mind be back-tracking a bit. I've lived on my own since 13 as you already know, but since then a lot as happened! Honest! My life is full of ups and downs and full fucking roundabouts! Yeah. My company, which I guess I haven't told you what it actually is (it's a detective company, cool, right?) had grown by 50% and I got a Nobel prise. No, I'm not joking, I got one because I was the most successful youth and everything with a sad back story. Come to think of it, with my past I would probably win X-factor, even though I suck at singing.

WOO! Off to stardom for me!

I got my first girlfriend at 15, and since then I've had 60 girlfriends since and many more one night stands. Along with that I've had 30 black eyes. If I was married I would die by the age of 30. Everyday would be filled with domestic violence, morning, noon and night, and that would be only one sided by the girl. It's all about woman abuse, what about man abuse!?

"Right, I'm ready!" Natsu shouts from his room, which used to house my guests until he moved in. I look up to see him wearing the clothes we picked out for him the day after he moved in officially. This outfit consisted of a white, button down t-shirt, a red and black hoody zipped up half way, dark blue faded jeans ripped at the knee and grey trainers. I find myself staring, because god, that boy would be total competition if he wasn't gay, for me AND Loke the womaniser. I may ask him to be my wing man one day, I will do the same for him! We would be a total tag team and everything.

"Ugh, Gray?"

"Hmm?" and then I realise there was a reason he bothered to get dressed, and that I was, indeed staring at a guy thinking about his looks, hmm... "Oh, yeah! Right, right, come on,"

I walk over to the door to get my jacket and exit, locking the door behind me "how far is it?"

"two miles," I answer "don't mind going on a motorbike, do you?"

"ah... urm, no," he answers flushing. Aww, what's with the blush Natsu? Haha, I'm evil.

I swing my leg over it and steady myself before passing my helmet to the passenger. This means I will be helmet less but, meh, I will be all bad ass and everything, unless we get pulled over. But I don't want Natsu dyeing at my hands. It's not that I doubt my riding skills but I never know when some dick is going to drive into me.

Wait.

That sounded wrong on many, many levels.

And now I'm blushing. Damn it. Damn the English language. Damn my dirty mind. Damn everything.

But seriously, who else but me has a mind who is against them? Raise of hands please! Yes, I thought so.

And as for the English language that can just go fuck it's self. Reeaal hard as well. So hard that it can't look it's self in the mirror with out feeling guilty. Yeah.

As for me I need to stop myself blushing!

"ugh, Gray? You okay?"

Am I okay? No, but obviously you can tell that from my face, because you blushing is normal but me? It means I have gone all lunatic and that I need to get my head sorted "yeah, just get on."

Everything sounds wrong now.

The ride is 10 minute. But they were the most awkward and long ten minutes of my life. Because of what my earlier thought hinted at and the person who was clinging onto my waist. That person is gay. And I'm a guy. I just HAD to, make it get all awkward. *sigh* hope my telepathic super power wasn't in use.

Because I have telepathic powers, bitch, what do you have?!

Oh. Well that is kind of cooler...

Anyway, it's night time, midnight in fact, so my only light in the glow of the bikes head lights. Luckily, we do actually make it in one piece, even with my mind threatening to go into the gutter.

Fuck you mind.

Just... fuck you.

I see Loke outside his house chatting up some girl with jet black hair. So naturally I make my way over to help him out. Not before helping Natsu off the bike because he was failing epically at it.

"HEY! Loke! Good to see you again man!" *insert bro-love hand shake girls go mad for*"Thanks for saving my life again, hmm? Who's this lovely lady? Don't tell me you're already married,"

He grins "not quite get, this is Alice,"

"Well you're a lucky lady," I smile and walk into the party with Natsu.

We spot two girls and make our way over to them. GOD DAMN IT LUCY! What are you doing in here while the love of your life flirts with a slut outside? How many telepathic messages do I need to send you? *sigh* girls today...

After an hour or so Loke drags me over to get some drinks.

"Thanks Gray, for earlier I mean," he grins. Ahh. I knew that girl was a slut. Can I just ask, what is the thing with girls that gives them the need to sleep with a guy after an hour of knowing them and then slap them when their ditched? It doesn't make sense really. No to me anyway.

"You're welcome! You did save my life and everything," we laugh.

"So is that guy your room mate?" I nod "chatting up the girls is he?"

I nearly drop my drink.

I settle for hysteric laughter instead "maybe, but I doubt it,"

"why?"

"he's gay,"

Me and my friend here have no gaydar. Seriously. Once, a guy was hitting on me and we both didn't know until he asked my out, apparently I had been flirting back? One of the 1000 mortifying moments of my life. But that's how I came to know I was attractive to gays, HUZZA! What a feat, with my gay roommate and everything?

I hadn't been expecting his answer to that though.

"He got in your pants yet?"

...yeah. no 'Oh's no 'right, I'm sorry's just a 'have you screwed him yet?'.

I'm not gay.

The fuck is wrong with people?!

"NO! What the heck? Are you a homophobe or something?" I ask kind of pissed on Natsus behalf.

"No, but I can tell he likes you," says the guy who didn't know he was gay " and you may like him too,"

Then I pored my drink over him and pulled him back to the girls and Natsu. I like him? Sure I do. As a friend. If I was a girl maybe, or if he was a girl... or if we were lesbians... wait. What!?

What the hell is wrong with me...?

"hi, I'm Loke," he greets Natsu.

"my name is Natsu!"

"hmm... you're pretty cute,"

...

Loke I hate your guts.

* * *

**Gray-RETARDED COMPUTER FTW!**

**Me-DONT MOCK ME GRAY! I WILL KICK YOUR ARSE!**

**Gray-BRING IT BITCH! ICE MAKE HAMMER!**

***nothing***

**me-magic doesn't work in this world, sad isn't it?**

**Gray-very, hey, wheres Natsu?**

**me-in tears because your thought ruined his innocence XD review!**


	4. party-part 2

**Okay! a little shorty here! I have been working on my visual novel so I didn't have as much time as usual (if you want to read it you can type in 'Bassnovel' and look for the story 'shes mine')**

**just wondering, how weird do you guys think I am because of this story? haha, I wish I could say that I wasn't any worse, but I can't... (not suffering from insanity, I'm enjoying it!)**

**I dont own anything but my plot. and my insanity.**

* * *

God I don't even KNOW anymore.

Seriously. My rival concerning girls just called my gay friend cute. Be reassured, I am giving him the 'what the fuck?' eyes. So don't worry about that. It's too bad I already pored my drink over him, or I would do it right now, about twenty more times... or even a cup that has endless drink and hold THAT over his head until he gets a cold. Friends are such amazing things, aren't they?

Natsu laughed slightly and said "thanks, not too bad yourself,"

My eyes. They are twitching. So badly.

Oh god this is awkward. I'm sure to god Loke is not Bi. Even with my lack of gay-dar I know. I know so well.

What is he up too?!

"Haha, well you're not the first to say so, I have my good points,"

I would also like to stress the point Lucy is here, and she is STILL not taking my telepathic advise. Girl. He is flirting with a guy right infront of you and you don't give a crap. And there I was thinking she was madly in love with hi- wait. Where'd she go?

Oh.

She's stood at the booze table drinking at some speed

Erza on the other hand is nose bleeding to hell and back.

"you sure do, I think that girl out there was in a trance, up close I see why,"

Oh god my brain hurts so much make it stop. MAKE IT STOP! I really have no idea what to say. Can you guys help me out here? No? Well screw you then! I mean... I guess you can't exactly communicate with me since you're just READING my story but you could at least try! C'mon. On three, one, two, three, FAN POWER! No? Nothing? *sigh*

I don't even know why I try.

I really, truly don't.

"Well he is quite to womaniser." Insert incredibly awkward laugh here.

Loke smirks at me. Oh. I get it know! He's TRYING to make me feel awkward. Well that isn't going to happen Loke! Sleep with my friend all you want! I don't even care!

_Oh. But you do._

Okay. I care. It is already awkward enough. I don't want to see him walk round the apartment and only think 'He likes Loke... Holy crap...I'm a terrible friend!' because that would come with SO much guilt. plus the fact is if he's going to fancy any straight guy that is going to be moi.

Yeah. I said it. I'm feeling pretty bold today.

ME! Not Loke, not some random dude of the street. ME. Because if that happens at least I can handle the situation. No? AND I WON'T RANDOMLY FLIRT WITH THE POOR SOD LIKE MY BASTERD BEST FRIEND. God damn it Loke, why am I your friend? I keep on asking myself this and I can never find the answer.

_And that's the story I'm sticking too. So you can all fuck off._

So what do I do?

"well, of course I'm nothing compared to my friend Gray here,"

Wait.

_Waiiitt._

He's being a wing man?! Why? IDIOT LOKE I AM GOING TO HULK SMASH YOUR FACE! HONEST TO GOD, SATON AND THE EASTER BUNNY! BY THE END OF TONIGHT YOUR LIFE SHALL BE NON EXISTENT IN ANY DIMENTION BECAUSE I WILL HUNT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU DOWN. LOKE. YOU WILL EQUAL DEATH WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. And if that doesn't get my point across I truly do not know what does.

Natsu sniggers. Yeah. That put my self confidence at a ALL TIME HIGH! Thank you my friend.

Well I suppose a full paragraph on how you're going to kill every one of your best friend in different dimensions' isn't any better.

Meh.

"Don't say that you'll get him blushing!"

Says the guy who was blushing because he had to go on a motorcycle with me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Gray are you okay?"

I swear they planned this.

"...I... I don't even have words anymore, I'm going to get drunk with Lucy, don't wait up!"

"Gray you have to ride us home,"

"I'LL GET A FUCKING TAXI!"

We didn't get a taxi.

Lucy had drunk all of the booze before I could get there. She was gurgling something about the love of her life being gay. And I knew it. That gave me a few pride points back. I also managed to 'score' (if you know what I mean) with a girl before Natsu dragged us home.

And took another shower of course.

The hole 'PEOPLE ARE DISCUSTING! I CAN'T BELIVE I AM ONE OF THEM... THINGS!' Is going on with Natsu I think.

Maybe it was because Loke made him feel dirty.

Yeah I kind of get that.

My poor, poor roommate didn't know what hit him. Poor sod be damned.

"So, I'm guessing you liked Loke then?" I sigh. I'm tired OKAY? Just. Tired.

"Bit flirtatious for a strait guy but, yeah, he's cool,"

And that my friends, is what a real gay-dar is. Curtsy of Natsu dragneel .

"Yeah... doesn't normally flirt with dudes though," I inform him with a wink "you must be special,"

"Or he may just be playing match maker..."

"huh?"

"nothing,"

* * *

**Gray-why is it so shoooorrrrtttt?**

**me-I already explained that! plus the next chappie will make up for the shortness**

**Gray-I will never forgive the shortness**

**me-...wheres Natsu these days? it almost seems that I'm only talking to you...**

**Gray-shower time**

**me-... okie... urm, I might do the next chapter in Natsus P.O.V, but that would been less weirdness... but more cuteness... I CAN'T DESIDE! MY DEAR REVIEWERS! PLEASE! HELP ME!**


	5. fears and hugs

**hi! (second time I wrote this... Hatred for the comp is building...) Well. most of you guys supprised me by saying you don't want Natsus P.O.V because he won't be as weird as Gray, and were that is true, I would like to inform you all that Grays way of thinking is based off mine (exept I'm not a player... not even a guy...). Like today in freanch we were talking about what we did on sataday and I thought 'I raped the computer' then paused and corrected myself 'wait... I could never hurt my (retarded) computer! more like tender lovin' '**

**I dont rape computers guys, I'm against computer abuse. **

**on another note I won a prise for best decriptive opening! exuse the spelling but if you want to read it-**

_"The silence was deafening. It stung, clawed, bit and impailed her ears as if it hated her, the only noise being her own, shallow breathing. The light shon though the sheet of glass behind her, illuminating the emeralled leaves and hitting the floor with the force of an elephant. Any other light sorce was blindening for even a glace, the polished tiled reflecting the suns light and tripling it's effect,"_

**so.. yeah! heres the story!**

* * *

"Night!" my ebony haired roommate shouts over to me without a second glance. I wished to god he would of give that second glance. But god has never been on my side. So it's not like I expected it or anything. I didn't expect him to turn around and see me cowering because of the thunder storm taking place.

Yeah. I'm terrified. Of thunder and lightning. Pathetic right? One of my childhood friends loved thunder, she went on walks in it and everything. So it should only be logical that I'm not, right? But then I went homeless. Have you ever had to sleep while rain is slamming down on your back, while there's a chance you can be mugged and every strike of lightning and crash of thunder reminds you of that one time you got a gun you your head? Heh. Thought not.

But here I am, inside, absolutely nothing to fear, and I'm still quaking in my boots like a little girl in watching her first horror movie. Well, that isn't entirely true, remember my friend from before? She found them boring. Which is so bloody reassuring. I'm the dude! I'm supposed to be the brave, strong willed one, instead I turned out to be the sissy on the street. The wimp, scaredy cat, whatever you want to call it!

But what was I thinking? If he knew he would stay up all night with me, and that's fine, but in my head he would be holding my hand. No. no that cannot happen. Not ever. Never. For one I don't want him knowing I'm afraid of things, like that bike ride and now this, again, pathetic.

"Night…" I mumble closing the door to my room.

Gray

It's been a very long day. Along with school I was pulled into work, which is rare because I'm normally a home worker. But today my IT technicians failed to stop a hacker and I was pulled in to access the back-up files that I only know the password for.

So I'm exhausted. I just got in, changed out of my absolutely soaked clothes and went bed. Natsu was staring out of the window when I got in; I figured it was because the reception was bad with the storm and everything. Plus I find lightning pretty... if... that makes sense. Pretty lightning. Pretty thing that if strikes me will kill me... ha... haha...

Way to turn things creepy Gray.

Whatever. I'm going bed. Whatever my mind says I am going to bed. Final. I don't care.

Don't care about what you ask? I don't even know. I have a feeling I'm missing something...

Oh well.

I fall into a peaceful slumber. My dream? Heh. You wouldn't really want to know... but it includes a ladder, a elephant and a yellow flying egg (believe it or not that is actually a reference, Xolga and mr Toko, go play it!) so... yeah...

But I am woken up about an hour later,,.

Natsu

No, no I can't take this. Not at all, in a million years, I can't I can't I can't!

I wonder if Grays still up?

Gray please be up!

I sneak into his room, you know, I didn't consider knocking, I have no idea why. I just didn't. He's fast asleep on his bed, even with the thunders symphony in the back ground. I can't help it... I... just... have to...

Gray

In hindsight... I guess I should of knottiest what it was that got in my bed... but, guys, I was half asleep. And with that dream? I was fucking terrified it was going to be a elephant or something! Well. Not Elephant. Maybe baby elephant. Yeah, sounds about right. So being woke up to something moulding itself against me made me jump out of my skin.

Well. Not literally.

But when I had a retarded freak out it only Grabbed me more, I only stopped my freak out when I heard a whimper and realised whatever it was, whoever it was, it was crying.

And, hey, I'm a nice guy? I even console potential rapist, murderers... babe elephants... if they're crying. Because it's in my nature!

Knowing me I will get slapped for trying to wipe their eyes. Because that's what's always happened before when I tried it.

But then the cogs in my head started turning and it clicked. I have a roommate now!

And he was crying.

In my bed...

Did I do something in my sleep?!

...

Ugh.

"N-Natsu? Are you okay!?" I semi-shout. I must be more worried that I thought. I sound absolutely panicked. Or maybe it was the exorcise I just got from my freak out. But I think the other things more likely. Since there's a crying guy in my bed. Normal, right? Pfft. Like I know what normal is.

I can't even kid myself. I'm a fucking lunatic.

He shakes his head, covering my chest in small, cold tears. Oh bloody hell. I DID DO SOMETHING DIDN'T I?! I never knew I was a sleep walker! Well. I have lived alone until Natsu graced me with his less-than-classy presence. Ah. Memories. "what happened?" I ask. As if I don't already know. I sleep molested him didn't I?!

Though I guess he wouldn't be crying if I did that. I'm pretty good with my hands.

What am I... referring to my earlier statement? Me=crazy bastard.

"T-the th- AGH!" He says. Or rather, tries to say, burring himself further into the quilt and my chest. Cute. Well, sort of...

Heh.

"Hey, breath your words," I say in a re-assuring laugh. One of the warm ones, the ones that make you go 'hey, that's a nice laugh,'...

Yeah. That kind of laugh, well, I hope it was...

"T-the thunder s-storm," He manages.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeee.

"You're scared of the thunder?" I ask and he nods. I kind of get that. I remember on the day we met, 'hope it isn't a thunder storm' 'yeah, that would suck for you,' and my earlier thought of being stuck my lightning. He had to go through that didn't he? Sleeping outside while this was going on. It would terrify me, too.

I couldn't help myself from hugging him, intertwining my fingers in his hair. Poor thing.

"It's okay you know," I say smiling into his hair. He nods, un able to spear from fear I guess. Again. Awe.

I woke up in the morning with one of the biggest cramps ever. I swear, if I didn't care about that guy I would be so pissed off right now. First time I slept in the same bed as... well... a guy.

Must of been awkward for him...

Pfft. Not for me though. Used to having people in my bed. Well, being in their bed I should say.

If you know what I mean.

Which you obviously do.

You all know what I mean.

I manage to pull myself away from the pinkette and get dressed for collage. Before I go I make us both breakfast... feel like a house wife... Natsu needs to learn to cook. He has a big enough appetite... I wonder when he went homeless... and why? Did his parents die? Or... did they kick him out because...

No... no I can't even think that. If that's true then my faith in humanity is lost. And that's only a tiny bit of faith I have. Trust me.

* * *

**Me-fun fact, I used to be scared of the noise of motor cycles**

**Gray-...why?**

**me-I was a pretty messed up child, every time I heard one I subcontiosly imagened it running me over and its not a nice picture...**

**Gray-doesn't sound it O.O**

**me-and another funfact, I'm dyslexic, hey, guys, want to do a bit of Q&A? I feel like it, only if you do as well though, ever wondered something about me? ask it!**

**Gray-why are you so weird?**

**me-because I am. :P reveiw please! not that you need to be told**


	6. collage

**hello agian! so I asked for Q&A and I got afew questions, here are the answers-**

**TheSlayerGirl-**What are u afraid of now?

**well, huh. I think I would be scared to hell if I had to spend time in a haunted insane asylum and/or abandoned victorion nursary, other that that... urm... everyone I thought I liked actually hating me, and with girls these days that is possible. **

**AsDarknessSpreads-**how do you think of the one liners?

**To be honest when I'm writing I hardly think that much, so they just... come. uh, have you ever wrote a para and then thought something about it that you didn't write? it's like that, yeah, I'm crap at explaining, sorrryyy.**

**Crystalangel554-** how weird/crazy are you?

**It depends what mood I'm in and who I'm with. On the computer I can be who ever the hell I want so that comes out in my writing I guess. I often get decribed as mature belive it or not, but any child-like qualitys are because I didn't get much of a childhood before now. Also, about the sleep molesting thing it actually is, I saw a documentery on it once and a guy was put in prison because he fell asleep at a party and...well... you know.**

**Wizardslover-**does Natsu ever get happy?

**doubt this was meant for Q&A but what ever, answer it anyway. This will be answered in this chapter, we will see happy later on though! heh, no spoilers though ^^**

**okay, any other questions feel free to ask! **

**I don't own fairytail**

* * *

Today. Is the day. Monday. The day after Sunday. Before Tuesday. First day of the working week. The only day that begins with a M. the day so many people hate. A day of the week, of the month, of the year, of the decade, of forever.

Where am I going with this?

I don't know.

Oh, Yeah, the day Natsu starts collage. Fun right? He was actually exited. Who gets excited for collage? I don't, I was so annoyed when I found out there's ANOTHER education after high school. God damn right? I had enough of school I just wanted to sleep for the rest of my godforsaken life.

And he's exited.

I asked and he told me he did go to high school so it's not like it's a 'new experience' for him. Well, at least he won't be stuck inside forever.

Wait. On second hand… I'm starting to regret this decision. Loke goes to college. Why did I choose my collage for him? Just because it's the only one in this town. I can pay for the bus. I have a hell of a lot of money. Agh!

Apparently Loke was only being 'nice' to my friend. No. that was not just being nice… that was… he was practically undressing him with his eyes! AHG! So much for my straight friend hey? Now my friends are going to hook up and have little foster babies and buy a house with the money I gave them for their wedding, as for the wedding they will fight over me being their best man and almost break up but then Erza saves the day by forcing them to come to a decision with the power of 'pain'. So I get to choose and I choose Natsu of course since Loke's annoying (who said you have to be nice to your friends?). If I don't stop this my two best friends will be married before their 21!

So I'm going to be his body guard. Well, I was until I was told that we're in different classes, great. And who's in his? Loke. I honestly hate my life. This shouldn't bother me so much but goddamn it I've lived a lie. I THOUGHT HE LIKED GIRLS!

AGH!

Okay that is over reacting but that's my thing so deal with it.

We take to motorbike because that's my only mode of transport and I don't really trust taxi drivers. And in busses I always get the crowded ones. So conclusion? I really need a car. I can drive and everything, just... never been bothered to buy one. And the bike wouldn't be a problem it's just it's only meant for one person so it's kind of awkward.

Why is life so complicated?

Well, anyhow, we will be doing that three times a week, great, huh? Two people and a bike for three days a week equals a very sore ass.

And no, I don't mean it like that, you perverted readers.

And not to mention the fan girls at our school. Seriously. There is now a team of girls apparently 'shipping' us and it's been a day and we were not even seen together. Who's to blame? Blondie and Scarlet of course! I have a feeling Loke's involved but I'm not sure. But it pissed me off to hell because now I can't get with anyone at collage.

Bitches.

Well, I shall take this to my advantage! Somehow... but, I'm a smart guy, I'll think of something.

A lot of thinking went on.

I figured nothing.

*sigh*

"how was your first day?" I ask. _Sucked for me._

This is like the most depressed I've been in ages, so much has gone wrong today, for me, lets hope he made a friend or something!

"Good, Loke introduced me to the rest of his friends,"

World-_haha! Take that Gray! Thought you had a good friend for once? Let me get the idiots at school to taint him_

WOW! Thanks world!

World_-no problem Gray, you deserve it._

The world knows no sarcasm.

"ugh..."

"don't worry, I thought they were all morons,"

I'm sorry I doubted the world. Maybe this is taking a turn for the better? Or maybe, this made Natsu bond with Loke even...more...

Oh my god I can't even see any good that could come from any situation during their time together. I don't want to be a best man! Well... I guess I do, but not for their wedding, I would rather get married myself thank you very much! Ah. Well. I don't know when that happened but apparently I want to get married now. It equalled death for me a few days ago.

...a-am I suicidal?

"I agree," I finally say, getting on the motorbike before the ride home.

Oh look. Fan girls. Fan girls everywhere.

NATSU HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET ON BEFORE WE GET CHASED!

Do they have no shame?

Later.

"hey, Natsu?"

"hmm?"

"when did you become homeless?" I ask. Look I can't stand being left in the dark. I would of waited until he told me but I'm just nosey, it's human fricking nature and I'm not that strong minded, so what did you expect? Me to be all super human and hide my curiosity? Guys... that's just not how I roll. Okay?

I know it sounds weird but right now we're messing around with play doe. It was on sale and Natsu went starry eyed at it, I figured since I doubt he had much of a child hood, why the hell not? I bought all colours and now we're seeing who can make the best model, he's making a blue cat (apparently belonging to a 'friend' who he hasn't seen is years) and I'm making... well, I don't even know, but it looks pretty!

Yeah I just called something pretty. From now on, 'pretty' is a bad ass word, kay'?

Good reader.

"agh... urm, I was 13 and the people I was working for died, I was scared so I ran away without even thinking, pretty stupid, eh?" He says with a fake laugh.

13... wow, 13 seems to be the age shit goes down, for me and Natsu here.

"Oh. You like the people?" I ask, my voice trying to hide my sympathy.

"Yeah, they had a son I was kind of friends with, feel pretty bad for him, another reason I shouldn't of ran off,"

"if you hadn't of, we wouldn't of met, I know that sounds selfish and everything..."

He didn't reply, just sat there like he didn't hear what I said. Eh. I was sure that would make him laugh at me or something. Oh well.

I end up ditching my 'pretty' thing and start to help Natsu with his, we make a family of them, and when we got bored again give them wings and called them 'exeeds'. They can talk and everything! Who the hell wouldn't want one of these things?

But by the time we finished... well, it was one in the morning. And neither of us was sleepy, so, we ended up staying up all night with retarded teenage girl slumber party things, like pillow fights, twister and watching horror movies over snacks.

I see why girls do it now. It is an amazing thing to do.

* * *

**me-I've never been at a sleep over like that**

**Gray-well, you're missing out!**

**me- I know D': my friends are so boring!**

**Natsu-hey guys!**

**me-OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK?!**

**Natsu-yup!**

**me-... :D reveiw!**


	7. dense

**hi all! first of all sorry for lack of updates! had a lot going on this week, and next week there will be no updates till the weekend either. because I'm going sailing. seriously, I'm not looking for a stupid exuse I really am going sailing with school, I have to get up at 4am on monday and everything.**

**second if you want to take your anger out because of this chapter do not attempt to track me down because I am armed and ready.**

**I don't own anything but the plot and my writing!**

**send hate to Anabella, Kay'?**

* * *

"GRAY!"

I look up from my television show, I couldn't find the remote so I'm stuck watching SpongeBob (I would have watched it either way but that's a secret) as the pinkette runs towards the couch I'm laying on and leans on the arm. He has a kind of puppy dog look on his face and is grinning from ear to ear. I wonder what happened...

I tilt my head lazily as to tell him to tell me what happened because I can't be bothered asking.

I need a coffee...

"I got a job!" he shouts. I'm kind of scared he's going to jump me. Like, on me, and that would hurt the way I'm sitting.

"That's great!" I yell. Because it really is, he can pay for his own food now! I'm joking, but it is better for him to actually have a life that's not based on me...screw that, I will be the centre of his universe! Not stalkerish or anything, in a friendly way..."What as?"

"It's with a childhood friend so probably a servant or something..." he trails of. Wait. Childhood friend? That one he was talking about yesterday!? When did he find him again?! God damn he should keep me updated in his life, get a facebook account or something. Because that's the answer to everything, SOCIAL NETWORKING! WOO!

"Friend?" I ask sounding intrigued.

"Yeah, I used to work with her as a kid, as the families son's servants, we were pretty much given a home to mess around and make friends," he beams " her name is Rose,"

A girl eh? Wasn't expecting that but okay... why is it when he talks about his past it's like he's hiding something? I don't know... I maybe imagining it, wouldn't be a shock to be honest.

"Ah! Good for you!"

And with that he sits on my legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you're lying down and I didn't want to interrupt you..." something tells me he's lying... 'Hey, your legs luck comfortable,' 'oh, they are' 'can I sit on them then?' 'Why the fuck not?'

He could have asked. I would have said yes...

"Sure..." I sigh and kick him off, he lands on his arse. And that's what I do. I should become a professional kicker or something, screw being rich and all that, I will be the underdog and I will like it!

He lies there for a while before sitting up and glaring at me annoyed, dude, it's not my fault, my legs have spasms sometimes... heh, you should ask someone if their legs can spazz out before you sit on them. See? I teach wisdom to you all, my fellow readers; I hope you're taking notes. Or I will give you detention!

Just kidding, I couldn't do that to you all...

Anyhow, after a few seconds of the evil glare he pulls me off my couch and I get a meeting with the floor. It was very formal. He bursts out laughing while I sit up rubbing my head, which I landed on, I playfully punch his arm.

"That wasn't very nice," I say monotonously trying to keep my laughter at bay.

"Neither was kicking me off the couch," he smirked.

"Neither was sitting on me,"

"I thought that was a kind gesture,"

I ended up just staying sat on the floor sat with him, the couch was forever alone...

Poor couch... I feel bad now.

But I couldn't help but nudge the person next to me a few times, because I have NO self-control, I mean, it's terrible. And that escalated to a full on fight. Well, not full on, a play fight but still. I was winning! I swear! Just because I was on the bottom didn't mean I didn't get some good punches in... Yeah, I did! But so did he and my arm hurts now...

Ouch.

But I will not give up!

Okay, I'm exhausted, who the hell am I kidding? Did I kid you guys? Yeah?

"Okay! Okay I give up!" I laugh and he stops and looks down at me with a smirk.

"So I win?"

"Yeah... whatever, I'll get you next time!"

"Sure you will,"

And then something happens that I didn't expect happened. Well, you know by now that I don't expect much... but I swear this time it was actually out of the blue! And I don't mean light blue or anything I mean REAL BRIGHT BLUE! The blue that makes you feel like you've been slapped by a fish you thought you had eaten.

Yeah. That blue.

Ever had the feeling I'm stalling? Well, you're smart, because I am.

Well, what actually happened was the boy who was sat on me leant forward and let his lips touch mine. Get why I was surprised? Well, you might be sat there saying, 'pfft, well what did you expect moron? You led yourself into this' and I agree, I did, but that wasn't really the most shocking bit of the whole thing.

At first my mind didn't even get what was going on. So I was just on my back thinking 'huh, I feel like I'm missing something' because I'm not the brightest of people sometimes... but then like an alarm in my head, I realised. And, I didn't push him off me.

...

And I was kissing back. Not light kissing, as if checking out if I liked it or anything (which to be honest I could have bloody explained!) but hot kissing. The kind you do when you REALLY like someone. And I am so confused right now. My eyes are closed and I'm kissing my friend and enjoying it.

Am I dense? I feel like I'm dense now for some reason.

But I'm kissing a guy. what the fuck!?

After a few more seconds he pulls away, a thin line of saliva connecting our mouths. Is this a dream? I...

Well I guess I did say if he was going to 'like' any straight guy it would be me.

Karmas a bitch.

"A-... you... kissed back," he stutters sounding shocked. Well Natsu, you're not the only one who's shocked here. I'm ? At the minute.

I look away embarrassed.

"Ugh, can you get off me? My back is starting to hurt..."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry... sorry..."

I stand up and walk over to the door.

"I'm going out for a minute, Kay'? Just remembered I need to see somebody, be right back!"

"Yeah, sure,"

"And we'll talk about this when I get back..."

He nods and I walk out, heading over to my Anabellas house.

* * *

**Gray-you are going to be murdered**

**me-screw you**

**Gray-no seriosly, people are going to hunt you down and kill you**

**me-... but then they won't here what happens next?**

**Gray-that isn't going to save you**

**me-I trust my readers and I'm sure they trust me!**

**Gray-yeahhhh whatever**

**me- -.- review?**


	8. regret

**right right right **

**just because I was asked nicely here is a new chapter.**

**your welcome.**

**I don't own fairytail**

* * *

Look I know I'm being a stupid prat but I need to get that moment out of me head. That moment shouldn't have happened okay? And with that I am going to see Annabelle and probably get hit in the face, but you never know? And If I do get hit I'm used to it by now. But Anna kind of worships me so... I don't think she will be THAT mad...

I hope not.

If I do get kicked out, well, I can go get some ice cream therapy with Lucy, because girls are NOT the only ones who do that. And I need something to take my mind off what just happened and ice cream is defiantly near the top of my list of ways to do that.

And I have a feeling you know what's at the top. You know well.

Anyway, her house is on the next street so I walk it and it takes me about 5 minutes. I knock on the oak door of her over decorated house that I helped decorate three years ago. It takes her a few seconds to answer.

"...what are you doing here arsehole!?" she shouts.

I keep my face black for a few seconds, before sighing and saying "I can come in right?" and then pushing passed her and slumping on the couch I bought her. I bought this girl a couch. Seriously. How can anybody say I'm a bad boyfriend? 'you're a terrible boyfriend!' 'I BOUGHT YOU A FUCKING COUCH!'

"You didn't answer my question, what? Do you want me to forgive you!?" sure I do. To be honest I'm doing fine without your whining.

"no, not really,"

She narrowed her eyes at me "so you're here for THAT?!"

"Look, I'm stressed..." I stand up and walk over to her, taking her hips in my arms. Her face immediately flushes. I smirk at her.

"G-gray?" she stutters. Kind of pathetic really, not even putting up a fight? I would of left if I got a clear 'no' but this is obviously the fake innocent act. I know for a fact she is not innocent.

"yeah?" I raise my eye brow.

And that's it done. She gets on her tip toes and attempts to connect our lips.

_What about Natsu?_

She pushes out lips together and not much later tries to tug my shirt off.

_You really are an idiot_.

One button undone...

_Denial_.

Two...

_Idiot._

Three...

_You like him._

Oh my god I can't do this. For one she's a bloody crap kisser compared to Natsu, two I can't stop thinking about what happened and thirdly I don't think I can take sluts anymore. I push her off me.

"urm... didn't have that in mind?" I say awkwardly re-buttoning my shirt.

"r-really? Oh..."

"Annabelle... I think I might be gay..."

"WHAT?!" yeah I'm as confused as you are. I kissed a bloody guy. It's like the male equivalent of 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' by Katie Perry. ONE TIME! I DID IT ONE TIME AND I'M LOOSING MY MIND BECAUSE OF THE FUCKER! Worst part is I can't even be angry at him.

Help me.

Are any of you guys therapists?

"Well... I... don't know what to say... are you sure not bi?"

I'm not sure of anything.

I shrug "I dunno, I didn't enjoy you kissing me anymore... no offence,"

"Non taken," she smiles "is he strait?"

I shake my head staring at the floor.

"Then ask him out you dense bastard!" she laughs "if it doesn't work out, well hey? You tried!"

"But he's my friend!" I shout. I am actually close to tears right now. What the hell is going on? "I can't... lose his friend ship Annabelle! Look what happened to us! I can't..."

"Gray." She says with an annoyed face "are you kidding me? This time it's YOU who likes someone, am I right in saying that any girlfriend you've had before was just out of pity and needs?" I pause before nodding "right, so grow some bloody balls and ask that guy out, and invite me to the wedding, I wan't to be your best woman,"

I look up at her and slightly smile. See? This was why I was her best friend.

"will do! I... I'll call you tomorrow okay?" she smiles sweetly and nods "thank you," I kiss her on the cheek and then run out towards my house. Just for dramatic effect. Right guys, put on the most epic music you can think of and then imagen me running home! Through street lights, making cars almost crash, bumping into a few people but JUST STILL RUNNING! How epic is that? Music vidios don't have shit on me I swear.

I get back home to find the door is locked even though I don't remember locking it. Weird. I must have really lost my mind. With a rattle I unlock the door to see an empty room. "NATSU!" I shout looking around the silent room.

When I finally check his room I see a note on his un-made bed.

_Dear Gray,_

_ Sorry I didn't mention this earlier but I'm going staying at my friend's house for a day or two, the one I told you about earlier? Her. And this isn't about what happened; I don't run away from that shit. Haha, yeah, anyway, I'll leave her number if you need me, like if your apartment burns down, but I guess you have the money to get a new one anyways, [number]_

_ So, see you in a few days? Kay? Knowing me I've missed something amazing,_

_ Natsu xx_

...

The kisses at the end made my heart skip a beat. Just saying. I feel like a bloody school girl with a chrush. Ack. Natsu I swear when you get back...

I don't know. But something will happen and you will know that I'm not an happy bunny!

As for the 'I've missed something amazing' THATS JUST ADDING INSULT TO INJURY! OH MY GOD MAN! WHYY?! I was going to.. hu...

I'm now a whimpering mess. I'm going to get ice cream...

* * *

**me-I'M SUCH A SLOW WRITER!**

**Gray-congratualations, want a cookie?**

**me-...yes please...**


	9. do I know you? do I not?

**I'm back! so I have to upload this really quicky because it's bedtime for me (I'm not a little kid mummy *crys while sucking thumb*) but I will answer any questions you have about the story (as long as there is no major spoliors) and my sailing trip (because I feel like answering questions again) and any review, if you want a replie just start the review with 'tj-' and I will answer! kay' onwards!**

* * *

I'm sat on my couch. No, I'm sprawled on it. With a pot of Ben and jerrys laying on my stomach and a spoon being held lazily in my left hand. The room is completely dark except for the white hue coming from my lap top that's on the glass table next to me and displaying several pictures of kittens and puppies.

I'm getting cute therapy, Lucy recommended it. Her exact words were 'go lie down in the dark and stare at some cute pictures, it will make you feel better,' She's actually right. I guess I'm being a bit melodramatic, he will be back in two days and everything, love should be a marvellous feeling that overwhelms you until you want to scream it at the top of your lungs!

Okay, I have also been reading soppy romantic movies...

And all say the same! None of the girls go into depression because they can't get the guy, they just don't give up! They wait till a good time and until then it's all small talk with the guy and gossiping with her 'girlfriends' while focusing on all other woman problems and the guy is just sat there. Like 'have I been friend zoned? Fuck it, I'm going drinking'.

If only that was the case.

Truth of the matter? Ice-cream. Cats. Cola. Inside. FUCK YOU WORLD!

And as for the Disney films, no, I do not feel like singing about 'when my prince will come'. Fucking animation making life look like fun and games, it's not you know? Don't believe the movies! There all lies! Don't expect to live with 7 midgets and then suddenly get knocked out and kissed by a random guy you've only talked to once or twice, or to get a pumpkin turned into a carriage just so you can 'go to the ball!' and I'm pretty sure the guy of Mulan was gay, for fuck sake he fell in love with her when she was dressed as a guy! That's Disney's way of saying 'transvestites are cool!' (not saying they're not, not saying they are... just going to say I'm not one) I wonder if I dress as a girl Natsu would fall in love with me? I don't think so.

Rain is pattering on my window behind the blinds that cover the moonlight that attempts to seep into my room's abyss. I hear a crash from outside followed by my room lighting up for a brief second. Thunder storm? They're happening a bit often lately. We didn't even get one last year and this is the second this month. Huh.

Am I missing something? It seems like I'm getting a slight déjà-vu? Ah I'm sure it will come to me eventually, for now? CATS!

...

OH CRAP! NATSUS SCARED SHITTLESS OF THUNDERSTORMS!

I run to the phone and type in the number that he left me, just in case 'the house burned down' (I think that was meant as a joke but it's happened before...).

_Beep. Beep. 'Hello?'_

A girls voice?... oh, yeah, his friend was called Rose, sounds pretty familiar actually... do I know a Rose? I don't... think so? Agh, my memory is shitty.

The voice is rather deep but it is still a clear feminine voice, smooth and it sounds like she will be really scary when she's annoyed.

"Ugh, this is Gray? Gray Fullbuster?"

I hear a humming sound followed by a slight laugh. "well, this is Rose Smith, what do you want?"

Rose Smith. That sounds too familiar but I don't like asking people if I know them, it sounds pretty stupid. 'do I know you?' 'Yeah! I knew you for years! Arse hole! How could you not remember me?!' and then they kill me and no one comes to my funeral. Ugh.

"I'm Natsus friend,"

"and so am I,"

Wow this girl is cocky. The type where she's trying to test you, and the type that annoys you so much you start to enjoy it, weird but true.

I laugh slightly and then remember why I called "I'm wondering if he's okay? With the thunder storm and everything,"

"why don't you come over and find out?"

"I... don't know where you live?" I say. Okay, I was really upset about not being able to see him and now I'm getting all nervous about seeing him for a few hours to console him? My face is flushed and everything. This girl... she knows something doesn't she?

"I live in the flats near that mansion that burned down," she sighs care free "number 121,"

Oh, so my mansion? Oh how lovely. Memories, oh memories, how I wish you would vanish but at the same time I want you to come back... Oh, just so you know I have kind of forgotten some of my child hood, apparently the thing that set off the fire was toxic and messed with my brain, I have to go doctors every month to make sure I'm not getting any worse, since it was what my mother died of...

"Th-there?" I stutter feeling un-easy, I haven't been there since... well, you know "are you sure he want me there?"

"Gray, stop being a moron," we're not even friends and she uses my name so freely... or are we? Bloody hell, "get your arse over here,"

And then she hangs up.

I have a feeling she was waiting for me to call.

Have I done something stupid? I sigh and walk over to my door, I pull on my water proof jacket and grab my keys before exiting my cave, laptop still on, I can charge it later anyways... When I get down to the carpark I have to walk through a huge freezing puddle, soaking my black denim pant, I hope she has a towel I can borrow.

I hop on the bike and start to drive through the almost abandoned streets, the only people out are running home like it was a zombie apocalypse or something 'AGH RAIN! NO! NOT THE RA-IN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' what? Is rain toxic or something? Poison? Acid? Or is something really good happening at home? Running to see the new puppy their mummy bought them, gonna call it patch and spend the night with it licking your face lovingly.

...I hope Natsu likes puppies, I'm getting one. Or cats, a cat would be good.

As my wheels split the water it's splashing everything around it, including me. When I get there I absolutely soak some teenagers smoking outside the high-class apartments. Serves them right, lung cancers not a pretty things and they will regret it later on.

After having a empty bottle of 'wkd' thrown at me before crashing on the floor because of drunken aim, I begin the search of room 121. Turns out the floor was 7 and it was one of those places that are quilted in flowers, to fake the friendly atmosphere.

I nock on the crimson door heavily three times and wait for it to open. Once it does it reveals a short brunette girl (up to about my armpits) wearing a black and scarlet Lolita dress, a black jacket with rips at the side and a golden zip, black dot martens and a red and white ribbon in her thick, long hair.

Okay, now I'm sure I know her. BRAIN WHY DON'T YOU LET ME REMEMBER!

_Because I'm evil!_

Yeah, I already knew that.

"Gray?" she says, leaning on her pure white door frame.

"yeah... can I come in?"

She nods lazily before walking into what I think was the kitchen and throwing me a towel, who keeps towels in kitchens?! Well, she dose I guess...

She leads me to where Natsu is hiding under a furry blanket, whimpers fill the room un welcomed.

"Natsu?"

"G-gray? What are you doing here?!"

She didn't even tell him I was coming... nice.

"I called... Rose, because of your fear of thunder, a-and she told me to come over..." as I'm speaking he peaks over the blanket to reveal tears running down his reddened tainted face and scruffy magenta hair covering his crystal doll like eyes "oh god Natsu, are you okay?" I get on my knees and sit beside the couch he's crouched awkwardly on. He shakes his head nervously.

The corner of my lips twitch slightly at the cute sight. Aww, I shouldn't smile but.. aww!

I put my arm over his shoulder and he buries his head in my chest. Again. Aww.

"I told you, didn't I?" he looks at me bemused "I'm here now, the thunder is just an un needed song in the back ground, isn't it?"

"Gray," Rose says sitting next to me.

"yeah?" I freeze. Totally forgot she was there. Yikes.

"tell me about your friends as a kid?" she says monotonously.

Why? "well... I had a girl and a guy friend, I can't remember there names because of this thing that happened, but I remember the girl was really brave and bossy and the guy had a really weird hair colour I hadn't seen anywhere else, they lived with me and my family because they used to live on the streets, but I don't know what happened to them after... well, you don't need to know what happened,"

And now my life story!

She laughs, friendly "sounds like they really liked you?"

"yeah..."

* * *

**me-awww that was cute (for this story anyways)**

**Gray-don't you need to go bed?**

**my mum-TAYLOR!**

**me-crap crap crap, NIGHT-I-OS!**


	10. things you forgotten

**Hi guys! this chapter is kind of short since it should have been in the last chapter but I was kicked off the comp because of my sleepytime. but yeah, I tried to extend it as much as I can and then meant putting an inside joke near to the end, so many of you won't understand a sentence but, oh well! I'll explain it to you if you'd like but I don't see the point in it at the moment...**

**the next chapter will be either very long or short, I can't deside, I think it will be longer due to the details of the fancyness XD you shall see what I mean.**

**anywhoo, on with the chapter!**

* * *

I'm sat talking to the girl I might of just met. That's right. I might have just met her. I don't really know... if I know her? Well, I seem really good at speaking with her, but it was the same for Natsu... whatever, her name sounds familiar, Rose Smith, but I guess it might be an over-used name? And, I know how to avoid her violent moments, but that might be because I know Erza. And she welcomed me into her house; I could be a serial killer! I'm not, but I might be... just because I said I knew Natsu, well I think that's why anyways. And then she just walked over to me and started a conversation, out of the blue! About my past of all things. Other than that the actual reason I came here has gone well, I have a person asleep against me now! And I don't want to wake him up so I think I'll be stuck in this maybe-strangers house. And that's pretty much my situation right now.

But enough about me, how are you? What did you have for dinner? Is that so? We'll have to meet up sometime, having a roommate like Natsu who could eat everything in the country I have learnt how to cook quite well! ... what do you mean 'get on with the story'? pfft, fine... but we are getting dinner together whether you like it or not! Maybe you could get in a relationship and I could grow some balls and ask Natsu and we could go on a double date?

Okay, okay, I'm getting on with it...

It's just turned midnight and the room is lit with a warm glow from the lamp beside the guest bed. I'm sat on a cushioned chair so I'm not getting incredibly bad back ache, it's still there though, a tiny ache lingering in my spine, ugh. The girl next to me is sat on her chair cross–legged and nibbling on her thumb nail. Bad habit. Don't chew nails kids! I don't know, she might be sucking her thumb actually. Either way, my point still stands.

She's waiting for my answer to something, but I have no clue what though, so I'm just staring fearfully into her ocean blue eyes. It's not my fault I completely blanked her because I knottiest Natsu silently snoring into my shirt is it? It's kind of a distraction, made me go all red too because I had forgotten he was hugging me.

"ugh, sorry I didn't hear what you said..." I mumble looking to the cream colours ceiling, a dark red light shade hangs from it masking the light. Well. I have a feeling this room is red-themed.

She sighs impatiently "I said, do you like Natsu?"

I blank again. I heard what she said but, in one ear out the other. LIKE HELL I'M TELLING YOU STRANGER! *maybe stranger. Well, she might kill me... she seems like the type to own a gun, and use it. I don't know, maybe I met Erzas younger sister? Or older. But she seems about two years older than me and I'm about Erzas age... so I'm answering...

Or blushing. Whatever works. "L-like?" WHY THE HELL AM I STUTTERING!?

"you know? Like? Like-like? 'I want you 5eva because its more than 4' if you like,"

Okay I got what you meant the first time...

"why do you ask?" I laugh nervously.

"because you're stroking his hair,"

Oh.

Well, I am doing that but that doesn't mean anything! I may just be caring!

Am I really thinking of lying to this chick? Oh my god am I on drugs? Would you like some? Of course you would, you're still reading this story after all.

You poor sole.

"I... suppose... maybe?" I say in a muted voice.

She chuckles "aww, cute," she says, still clutching her long nail in between her teeth "he likes you too,"

"and you know this how?" I say without even thinking, on second thought I proper freaked because this is NATSUS CHILD HOOD FRIEND! SHE WOULD KNOW THAT SHIT! Or maybe she was fucking with me but hey? I'm a positive thinker, most of the time...

She smirks before saying "I know things you have forgotten," and then walks off into her hall way. Well, shit. I know her. But I don't know how I know her.

I sigh before nudging Natsu onto his bed, I pull the (red) quilt over him before kissing his forehead and bidding my good bye to the girl I used to know and have now met for a second time. I preferred 'maybe stranger'. I also saw a guy who kind of looked like Natsu but had blue hair, or maybe I'm just sleepy, probably shouldn't be driving. In general. Weird.

I get back for half passed one and fall asleep as soon as my cheek hits my pillow. My dream is some sort hazy, like a memory...

_I know things you've forgotten. _

* * *

**me-do you guys like Rose?**

**Gray-I don't**

**me-wha- but your- ... *sigh* very dence**

**Gray-...**

**me-...**

**Natsu-urm... looks like these guys aren't gonna talk agian anytime soon, they're exchanging death glares**

**me- -.-**

**Gray-O_O**

**Natsu-so review! whats your oppinion on Rose? is there anything you want to happen in this story? do you want to go on a dinner date with me and Gray?**


	11. good night Gray

**hello again! well, it's the 6 week holidays... I went to comic con today! didn't get to cosplay though (D: I wanted to go as yuno from mirai nikki )': ) so I got an overwhelming feeling to write another chapter as I saw a Gray and Natsu cos payers together (along with jesus and slender man...)**

**I am in love with this chapter.**

**that is all.**

**(exept for the fact that I love how you are all pointing out what happens in this chapter, like your psychic, I didn't try to make it clear to you at all! god, you can all have cookies)**

* * *

_A young boy walked into his bedroom. His hair black and carefully brushed, his clothes cream and crimson silk, imported from France for this very day, his birthday. _Wait. That's me! _His birthday, and the day hadn't even started, he just couldn't sleep from the bubbling excitement in his stomach. He'd been waiting all year for this day, his 13__th__ birthday, why? Because he would inherit the mansion he lived in. Well, it wouldn't make a difference to his life, but it meant he could mean something in this family! Instead of that stupid boy who played all day with the orphans picked up from the street. _

_Oh, yeah, those kids, he was supposed to only play with them to cover the fact that they lived with him. Make everyone think they're just friends who sometimes have sleep over's (when the paparazzi sneak into his room). The truth in the matter was the boy saw them on the street when he was four and started talking to them. It turned out there mummy and daddy had gone to sleep for a long time, the big men wanted to take them away but they looked scary. Looking back at it now he knew what the truth was, why his mum and dad agreed to his begging of letting them stay with him. Now they're both his best, and only, friends._

_He collapsed back on his bed with a warm smile filling his face; he had nothing more to do, better just rest. He couldn't wait, he could finally go to the charity fund raisers with his parents, go to dances and maybe meet his future wife, and this will be the best thing to ever happen to him. His two friends would come too, when they turn 13 of course, ah it will be a good life. And when his family leave the mansion to him officially they could all live together! _I'm not sure I like this dream...

_Gracefully, he let his eye lids drop, and fall into a light, dreamless slumber. _

_When he awoke it was to a yelling magenta haired boy, who jumps at him and latches himself around his chest. _Huh? Is that Natsu? My brain must be fucking with me..._ That's how he was woke every morning. It was a nice way to awake, though there were the odd times Natsu over slept and his sister woke him instead, with a pillow to the face, and with the force it took to make it hurt. _Sister?

_"happy birthday Gray!" the 12 year old yelled into his chest, snuggling up "why are you already dressed?"_

_Gray sat up on his luxury bed, with that Natsu let go and kneeled beside him in his pyjamas, they had linked rooms so he could get into Grays room without any of the other maids knowing. 'Other maids', well, he was a butler for Gray by logic, though the boy didn't know that he was working to stay there... oh well, as long as he can stay with the person who gave him and his sister a home._

_"I couldn't sleep last night, so I got dressed but I guess I fell asleep anyways..." Gray explained almost embarrassed, scratching the skin on the back of his neck and then realising his hair would be messy again. Better sort that out before his mum came in._

_"well, you look great," the boy beamed at his friend._

_"thanks," the other blushed "you better get dressed too, I bought you and Rose those outfits out of my birthday money you know,"_

_"oh, yeah sorry! I'll go wake her up now!" and then the boy scurried off to wake his sister._

Hold on a second. Am I supposed to believe this? Brain? When do you get these drugs? I have no recollection of taking any drugs! I know I knew Rose from somewhere but Natsu said she was a friend, not sister! Why would he lye about that!? Well... to stop me remembering something maybe... but... no! I would have known if Natsu was my friend! And did I just blush? Hell no! One minute I'm fantasising about having a wife and then I'm blushing because of one compliment? What the hell!

...

No! I am not in denial!

This couldn't be true! Okay that does sound a lot like denial but.. but... FUCK YOU! (*doesn't even know who he's talking to*)

_After the three children, well, two children and one teen were ready, hair brushed and everything, they set off to the dinner hall. Natsu was dressed with a ruffled crisp white shirt, an ivy green blazer with golden buttons and matching 3 quarter lengths, the outfit collided with his hair but somehow suited him. Rose had scarlet ribbon in her chocolate brown long hair, a black bow tied around her neck, a corset dress with a skirt lased with ribbons and netting, red and black, and knee high boots over white tights (Grays mother insisted she didn't look too gothic). _

_The room was decorated even more elegantly than usual, the golden walls had portraits of Gray hung upon them, the silk table cloth was covered in crimson rose pestles and topped with candles, extra crystals hung from the fragile chandlers. How did his mother and father do this in one night? Especially with all their work?_

_"do you like it?" Rose asked smiling with a look of pride on her face. Gray nodded dumbfounded by the sight. The girl smirked "thought you would, me and Natsu got the money from your old man to buy everything and then the maids helped us out, crazy eh? Didn't think we had it in you did ya?"_

_"y-you guys did this?" Gray stuttered, tears threatening to peak in his pure eyes, he really did have the best friends. He should of known his family only paid for this. "Thank you!"_

_He pulled his friends into a tight hug, Natsu was happy about it of course and hugged Gray even tighter, Rose on the other hand... well, she hit the two on the nose and shouted 'I DON'T DO HUGS!'. That was her way of showing affection of course._

_There was actually a time Gray was almost engaged to Rose, but neither were fond of the idea, just because Grays parents didn't feel like letting him meet anyone. So Rose put up a fight on both on Grays behalf, as well as her own of course. Natsu at this time seemed to get a tiny bit more rebellious, and joined his sister on the roof singing 'we have rights!' into a novelty microphone Rose got for Christmas, off Gray. Gray just whimpered away confused by it all. After they got their way Natsu returned to normal and it wasn't spoke of again._

... what the hell!? That happened? ... okay that's pretty awesome, carry on. (I did not whimper away, I observed!).

_They waited for the rest of the family to join before eating breakfast._

_"Happy birthday Gray," His father spoke before setting his laptop up on the table._

_"Yes dear," the mother said sounding tired. Gray wondered why?_

_"Thanks," Gray muttered before devouring his first piece of jam covered toast._

_Later on in the day the trio were walking around the endless corridors, maids occasionally passed, well they did, but then... they started running. Odd. Maids never ran. After a while Rose questioned one of the maids what was going on._

_"no one told you mistress?" the maid asked looking hurried and suppressed, the 12 year old shook her head "there's a fire, the master and mistress and unconscious, you have to get out," the maid said, almost too fast to understand. Then she hurried off in the exits direction. The tree knotted the burning smell in the air they were ignorant of before this conversation._

_Natsu and rose exchanged looks before there glances moving to the birthday boy. Gray, tears had started to overwhelm his eyes, he collapsed to his knees, not caring if his oh-so-expensive outfit got dirty, ripped, heck, it's likely it will get burned. A whimper escaped him as he shook his head, digging his palm into his eyes to stop the waterfall of tears. Can you blame him? He is a 13 year old, and his home is on fire._

_Repetitive sirens went off in the distance; he sat listening to it until the room grew black with smoke._

_"Gray." Rose said bluntly "you have to get out of here," yet more head shaking._

_Rose figured she couldn't persuade him. Yeah, she only tried once, but he normally obeyed out of fear of a broken nose. She turned to her brother and shrugged. Natsu knelt in front of the weeping boy and removed his palms that were covering his face._

_"Gray, me and Rose have to go, and so do you, but I promise it will be okay," he soothed, clutching his friends hand. Head shaking. "Think about it, how we would feel if you died?!"_

_"Why can't you stay with me then?" he finally replied, voice cracking and oozing sadness "we could live together! You promised! Why do YOU have to go?"_

_"we can't tell you, but the police would take us away if they found us, Gray, I will find you again, me and Rose, we will live together, okay?" _

_"Natsu, the police are here,"_

_"Gray. Leave, please," and then he lightly kissed the others cheek and ran off with his sister. Grays eyes widened, he was in a fire, alone, he needed to get out of there! He needed to leave! _

I woke up in a cold sweat yelling his name, crying.

'I saw him every day outside my collage; I wonder why I felt the need to welcome him into my house?'

Natsu. I love you.

* * *

**Natsu-so these guys are still giving each other the silent treatment (and for some reason me O.O) so I shall talk to you! how are you all? glad you predicted to future? enjoying that cookie? ... urm... do you have anymore cookies? I'm hungry... Review!**

**Me-THATS MY LINE! -.-**


	12. things that happen

hi** guys! well, what to say, this was actually supposed to be the M rated chapter, but there was some complications and the friend of mine who was supposed to be writing it for me (because I'm a little too awkward to write that stuff) broke her computer. so... if she ever fixes the computer then you will get it, no matter where in the story we are but for now you have my awkwardness! and I tried to make up for it with a mental image in this chapter which wasn't actually planned, it was just in place of the M rated thing... meh.**

**anywho, my friend 'YaoixJoe 3' has startedhis first fanfiction, so check that out guys! it's pretty awesome.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! *holds up a sword and charges into the sunset***

**I don't own fairytale guys**

* * *

"GRAY!" My door gets slammed open while I'm in the middle of reading. Seriously. Does nobody have respect for real literature anymore?

"Loke, what is it?" I ask standing up to inspect the damage caused by my friends... violent entrance. Great, now there's a dent in the wall... who can do that anyway? Dent a bloody wall?

...well there's Loke, Erza, Lucy, Rose, Natsu... okay a lot of people can dent walls. Forget I said anything.

Later on today Natsus supposed to be coming back, so I had been trying to keep stress free until the confrontation! Not the love one, the one about my memory. Heh. Yeah, I've kind of wimped out, too much going on for my heart to take! I mean, I would have confessed and everything... but I need answers first! Urm. Yeah, yeah, I need to know why he ran away and everything, why he was being so secretive and all that...

Totally not lying, I am a brave sole okay! Just one thing... at a time okay?

Why is Loke even here? Breaking my door of all things...

"where were you?" he asks me "you and Natsu?"

Oh, collage... well you know what they say! Remember one thing and you forget the other! Erza is going to kill me. Not my fault, I had work, and complicated shit to deal with, and sleep, I also had to sleep. But seriously, does he expect me to explain? Well, he obviously does... but, if he had the slightest idea he wouldn't! I am not explaining. Enough said.

"...home..." I say with some thinking, well I'm not exactly lying! Well I guess it sounded like I was, my eyes are widened and my body stiff, that doesn't look suspicious at all! Agh god, I'm bad at telling the truth... and lying...

"right." He says looking at me through his ginger and messy hair, one eye brow raised "so where is Natsu?"

What? Does he think I killed him?

My face slightly flushes... now he's going to think I raped him or something.

"staying with a friend," I admit "he'll be back later though, if you want to see him or something..."

I wonder if I can tell Loke about my problem. He's supposed to be my best friend and everything's. And friends help each other! Isn't that why we make friends? Well, no, you make friends so you aren't lonely... but still, it's part of the package! If you become someone's friend prepare to become a therapist, too.

"nah, I was just making sure you guys were okay before Lucy and Erza got involved, but now I'm here I may as well stay and talk," he smiles and then walks into my kitchen. Best of friends do that... "speaking of Lucy, I think she has her eyes on me y'know,"

I momentarily black before the urge to go and hit his head onto my fridge kicks in. WELL DUH! I didn't even see it, but now you mention it... Loke get out of my house, I swear.

"Yeah, I figured..." I trail off annoyed. Loke walks back in holding two cans of coke and throws one in my lap. Cold, that's all I can say, it made me to a slight snazzy dance in my seat, which led to a room full of laughter and a 'you were meant to catch it doofus' look from Loke.

"so what do you think?" he asks sitting down besides me.

"about you and Luce? Well, go for it idiot, she's liked you for ag-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" He shouts right in my ear, and then throws a pillow in my face.

"you were to bloody busy being a man whore," I state opening my can, _click, psshh._

_"still! _You should of told me... hey, you don't look too good," he says "what's up man?"

...

HE CAN SEE THROUGH ME! That isn't good, I wasn't built for expressing my feelings and shit, I was planning on hiring one of my men at the company to tell Natsu, by phone, using a computer generated voice... and yeah, I did consider telling Loke but no, no... No! That's like declaring he's right! 'oh hey, remember when you tried to get me and Natsu together, well, guess what!' and I don't want to say that! Meh, I need more ice cream...

I stare down at the wooden floor twiddling my thumbs awkwardly, flushed. Nope. Nope. No-

"don't tell me, you have a crush on me?"

NOPE! NOPE!

I couldn't help but laugh a bit too loud at that. He just smiled at me waiting for me to stop, which wasn't easy, my stomach hurts now, worth it.

"S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to laugh so much!" I say, still trying to choke down the giggles.

"it was meant to make you laugh moron, now, who really has your heart sweet child of mine?"

"sweet child of yours?"

"you're in love with my child?"

"I am going to punch you I swear,"

"come at me bro,"

After about five minutes of that (and Loke being drenched in his own cola, not wasting mine now...) we finally get down to the point. While cleaning the floor off course, not letting my floor boards get sticky because of cola.

"It's... urm... Natsu..." I say, and then stand up "well, you must be tired! And you need a shower, I'll just take you to the do-"

"why don't you just ask him out then?" Loke asks dragging me back to the couch and forcing me to sit down.

"I think that's pretty obvious moron, anyways, I have enough on my plate, I'll ask him for... Christmas, yeah," I excuse myself with a playful shrug and an oh-so-fake grin on my face. I should me an actor...

"isn't he into that though?" Loke asks absent minded. You know what's annoying me? He doesn't even sound shocked. Dude! I've known you for ages, and our biggest passed time was hooking up with girls, and you're not even shocked I'm in love? With a guy no less? I feel like he's making a fool out of me! Is this gonna be one of those 'I'm the last to know' things? I tell Natsu and then he's like 'yeah bitch, I know' and I'd be like 'WHAT THE FUCK!?' and then go eat ice cream.

"well, yeah, but like I said I have other things to deal with..."

"and? Having someone who loves you will make those things better,"

Rain starts pattering on the window, I look outside and the sky is grey instead of blue. I had to live in England didn't I? The rain... does not... stop...

"I guess," I sigh walking over to the window to close it, but then I see a certain pink haired boy running towards the house with a bag over his head... I better go get a towel. "Speak of the devil," I mutter. Now where did I put the towels? I have no organisation skills, you will have to bear with me. I think in the bathroom... because that does actually make sense, that kind of tells you a lot about me, the last place I will look is the place that makes sense, not because I didn't think about it, just because I don't believe that I'm smart enough to put something where it makes sense,

Oh halleluiah! It's actually there! That is a first!

As soon as I run back into the front room, proudly holding the towel above my head like I just won a trophy, Natsu barges in (denting the wall again).

"Gray!" he yells.

"yeah?" I cock my head to the left, lowering my arm slowly so it isn't obvious that I was proud of finding a towel. Shh, keep it between us, yeah?

"it's wet," he sobs dropping his bag next to the door. Aww, now that you mention it...I pass him the towel and he hooks it around his neck "thanks... I'm taking a shower, hey Loke!"

"hello Natsu,"

After about five minutes of me and Loke having a whisper argument as to whether or not he should tell Natsu. I'm like 'no, fuck you,' and his like 'yes, you want to fuck him' and I end up throwing my can of coke at him, there's a yell out of the bathroom.

"GRAY!"

I cover Lokes mouth (he tries to punch and kick me but I'm just so awesome I can dodge it all) "Sup?" I ask.

"ugh, can you get me some clothes?" he asks nervously. Because me seeing you stole around half naked is fine but Loke? That's too embarrassing!... on second though I don't want Loke seeing him stole around half naked either.

Oh no I don't.

"Urm, yeah sure," I reply, and then whisper 'you, be quite' at the other boy and let go.

I walk over to the room that used to only be the guest room and pick up a set of pyjamas, being careful to respect his business and not route through anything. Though I couldn't help but admire the drawing covering the walls, pictures of him, Lucy, Erza, Loke... me...

I look pretty damn good there actually; too bad the thought of him drawing me sent me off a bit embarrassed.

I nock on the bathroom door to pass the clothes and it takes only a few seconds for him to answer and take the clothes, and as that's all fine let me tell you where this went wrong. While I was supposed to be staring out the window, or at whatever the hell I want other than in that room, my sub conscious went 'NOPE!' and made my eyes go on a secret spying mission.

And I think you can all guess what I saw.

I think I am in the correct position to ask WHY THE FUCK WAS HE NOT USING THAT GOD DAMNED TOWEL!? Not that I'm complaining about anything other than the boy sat on the couch holding his stomach laughing because of how red my face has become.

Ah shit man.

"I'm going to my room! You, asshole, are going home,"

* * *

**gray- O/O evil bitch**

**me- ^^ heh**

**Natsu-so you guys are speaking agian?**

**me-more like...humiliating one another**

**Gray-seriously, I thought I was your favorate charicter**

**me-you are but you have and attitude **

**Natsu- O.O**

**me-... your my favorate too natsu**

**Natsu-YEY! review!**


	13. pretend this is a cool chapter name

**so, shit, my satanic computer nearly died today, but we vaccumed it and now its alive still! hehe XD **

**right, short chapter, but I wanted to give you a cliff hanger... well, you should be able to work it out if you look at a different chapter (no telling which one) but if you do that it's... well, you could be a detective!**

**I don't own fairytail**

* * *

It will not come as a surprise to you that I, Gray Fullbuster, have chickened out of asking Natsu about my past for the past week. Some of that has to do with every time I see him now I flush bright red out of remembering seeing his pink... water covered... naked body... ah, urm, but that is because of one thing. I'm attracted to the poor sod. Poor thing, having someone like me in love with him, sucks right? Anyhow, the other reason I haven't yet confronted him is because I haven't had the chance. I also need to ask him if he wants to by a cat and confess to him so I seem that I have terrible organisation skills... But the time is nigh!

I AM GOING TO ASK IF HE FEELS LIKE BUYING A CAT!

A little kitty cat! I saw this awesome one on the internet, and, okay, with its description it sounds like it's gonna be this weird robot thingy but who cares! Kitty for the world! It's got sky blue fur and it can fly and talk, how awesome is that? It even comes with a months' supply of fish to feed it! All for £1000! What a deal!?

...

Alright I'll go ask him about my past. What ever... you do realise it's like 9pm and he's in bed? You really want to disturb him for something as simple as that? What do you mean it's not simple? SINCE WHEN HAS THE READER BEEN ABLE TO TALK TO THE NARRATOR?! Talk about breaking the 4th wall, you watch, I narrate, don't just randomly have a conversation with me...

I know, I know, I'm that awesome it's hard not to talk to me, but you got to try y'know?

Okay. I Knock heavily and lazily on the white wooden oak door. I know he's awake because of the warm orange glow coming from below the door, meaning he has his lamp on, probably having a midnight snack or drawing or... drawing his midnight snack? Meh, I don't know, don't really care, I'm kind of shitting myself here so you should pity me.

"Gray? Come in!" He yells over to me, I twist the golden painted metal handle and the door opens with a piercing _creek. _I step in and he greets me with a grin, I keep my face blank, because I mean business yo'. "So? What's up?" he asks, putting the thick book he was reading adjacent to the bed he lay on.

"well, I need to talk to you," I say , hiding the panic in my voice because HOW THE HELL DO I START?!

His tanned face kind of says 'and?' but somehow in a kind way, I go sit on the computer chair. What? He asked for a computer so I gave him one...

"can I ask you something?" I ask.

"sure!"

"what was your childhood like?" That shouldn't be TOO obvious, just sounds like I want to have a heart to heart, right?

A cloak of awkwardness shields his face "W-well... why?"

"because I think I know something I forgot... In your sist- urm... friends words,"

"...you remembered?"

"YUP!" I say smiling, kind of killing the serious atmosphere "why'd you lye though?"

"...well..." he sits up and swings his legs over the bed, standing up he stretches with a big grin on his face "how 'bout we go for dinner and talk about it?" he asks.

"Ugh, yeah, sure,"

"well then. It's a date!"

And of course my skin catches on fire like a manic, all he said was the mother fucking word 'date'. How bloody love sick can a guy get? Ugh. This is like the longest time I've been able to take in a week without my mind going 'we'll see you later Gray!' and going dancing it the fricking gutter. Whatever. I get a date with my crush so that's cool.

"Y-yeah, let's go then?"

He nods and we set off, I have no idea which restaurant so we're walking. I'm not letting him on the bike...

When we get there the title of the restaurant is 'fairy tail'. The sign is hung up and lit, written in italic gold letters (or if you are not educated in computers, tilted writing, _like this)._ Urm... fancy? Good thing I'm rich... not bragging or anything it's just a good thing.

After standing in line for half an hour we then argued with the guy who handles reservations, it went like this-

'_a seat near the window please'_

_'have you got a reservation?'_

_'no but-'_

_'then you will have a normal table, follow me...'_

_'WAIT!'_

_'Natsu what are you-'_

_'do you know who he is...?'_

_'...'_

_'no I don't?'_

I catch on _'YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?'_

_'master I apologies for his incompetence,'_

_'no, it is not your fault people don't know *hair flip* Gray Fullbuster, we will just have standard seats...'_

_'di-did you just say Fullbuster?'_

And now we are on a luxury table.. I didn't know I was that famous but apparently there are now paparazzi outside. Fuck. Well, screw it and lets enjoy the meal am I right? Plus this 'master' needs answers!

"so... care to explain? Starting with where the hell you went?" I say after placing my order to the waiter.

"well, where did you find me?" he asks with a soft smile "I've been on the streets, where Rose is concerned I lost contact with her at 15,"

I suddenly feel angry "you chose that over the fucking orphanage?!"

"we couldn't go to the orphanage Gray, we were classed as 'the on the run twins', heard about them on the news?"

* * *

**Natsu-Gray... O/O**

**Gray-what is it flame brain?**

**Natsu-W-why did you... picture me... N-na-naked!?**

**Gray-...SHE MADE ME DO IT! *points to me***

**Me-woh woh woh woh... I'm just eating cookies here, no need to drag me into this compicated mess, I got my own problems! reveiw!**

**Natsu-T/T**

**Gray-WHY ARE YOU CRYING MORRON?!**


	14. the run away twins

**hey guys! so I'm... here... haven't got that much to say... so**

**I don't own fairytail and enjoy!**

* * *

"uh... why?" I finally say after minutes of my mouth being agape with shock (until a fly finally landed on my tongue, which was not a nice experience...) because Natsu's last sentence. Now I think you are due some explanation, and here I am to deliver it to you! He asked me if I heard of the 'run away twins' and, oh yes I have, the news obsessed about them like hell. I didn't see the big deal... two kids suspected of killing their parents? Since they were 7 I didn't believe that was possible.

But when Natsu said he and Rose were the runaway twins I think a few brain cells died.

Well, I guess you guys are all 'watt?' at the moment. Uh. Well, when I was eight there was this big news story flashing all over the major news stations. The head line 'twin murderers on the loose', two children were found in a locked room with their parents dead bodies, unconscious, the boy had a knife and the girl was covered in blood.

Okay, this story turned a bit horror-ish, but I swear if you bear with it you will understand my point in the story.

Right... where was I...? oh yeah, well, the police obviously didn't believe they killed them of course, so they did a forensic search but found absolutely no other finger prints but the twins own, so that was when they got a tiny bit suspicious. And it has happened before; a child killed someone so... anyhow, still not fully convinced they did a check of the twin's history, and it turned out there parents abused drugs, alcohol... them... and it gave them a few mental issues. And that's when everything went mad, people demanded to two should be locked up and the key threw away, I was about the only person who believed there innocence, and being who I was I spoke out about it. Even if I was only eight years old, I was a Fullbuster, but the thing is the two ran away a few days after I appeared on the news.

Great.

And so it turned out I had those two living with me and I can't help but think...

No, I can't think like that, they were not the cause of the fire... but I guess the police would of thought so.

"What do you mean why?" Natsu asks looking a bit pissed off, but a mocking laugh was sounded in his voice.

"Uh, I... didn't mean 'why?' exactly, but... yeah, I do, why did you guys run away from the police? I just made a speech about your innocence, people were starting to go on your side," I inform him, gaining my composer once again.

"Because we were scared Gray... do you think we didn't see the real murderer?" he almost shouts, then remembers there's bloody paparazzi and if he did shout that then I would no longer be the reason for them being here...

"no, that's why I stuck up for you! And you can't act all 'woe is me' because the exact same thing happened to me, my parents died and I was thought to be the cause, oh, sorry I forgot you ran off for that bit," I defend myself, biting my lip to keep my voice muted.

He sighs "well, one of the police officers? I think he was the murderer,"

My mouth curled into a little 'O' and then I felt like a jack ass.

"...Okay, well, I am head of a detective agency... so we will talk about this later, probably get my ass kicked for opening a closed case but it's worth it," I swallow nervously "urm... okay next question, is it just a coincidence that I met you outside my collage?" I ask.

"nope, I was stalking you..." Okay I'm starting to see the chances of Natsu being a yandere now... he seems to see my awkward expression and starts laughing really loudly "moron, I'm not a stalker, yes it is a coincidence, I didn't really recognise you at first... because you grew a tiny bit," I couldn't help but see a faint blush coating his cheeks before he shook his head rapidly "but I won't lie, you were the reason I stayed,"

I smiled, kind of glad we went from a 'murderer' conversation to a cutesy conversation about reunion. I don't like murder.

Murder is bad kids, don't do it! Well you could but it wouldn't end very well, and now you know!

"aww, you're cute," I laugh.

"what?! I am not!" he shouts, I can see a twitch of anger hover over his eyebrow.

"sure, keep telling yourself that cutie,"

He tuts "you sound so gay,"

If only he knew, "like you can talk," I laugh, manly, it was not a giggle, maybe a chuckle, no giggle though.

He sighs in frustration and brings his cup to his bottom lip "humph, touché."

Now should be the right time to bring up the cat! Well, that's what I thought and then my fan boy-waiter walked in with our food, and I realised there was no longer a chance of conversation with the boy. Food, I love it but sometimes it destroys lives.

I wonder what would happen if I caught him with 'I love you' mid eating? I think he would choke to death or something...

Seriously kids', killing isn't good.

So for the rest of the evening there wasn't much more speaking, but that's fine because I think all my questions have been answered, childhood ruined in the process but hey, life's a bitch and we all know it, so we got to look on the bright side! *cue musical*

And I ended this day by staring blankly at my ceiling feeling rather cold, can someone tell me why I thought it would be a good idea to buy a queen sized bed?

I have a lot of eyes upon me right now, a full class actually, different colour eyes, shapes, but they all look worried. Urm. What have I done?

My question was answered was when I came face to face with a blonde, a scarlet, and a brunette walk up to me like I was in a sassy music video. And the first thing I did was look up and think '...so Rose is now friends with these? And I thought I was fucked before...'

But then I thought '#yolo' and ran up to my childhood friend and took her in a hug shouting "IT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" mean while Natsu was practically dyeing while trying to stop himself laughing. After all she doesn't know I know the truth. Plus if I'm going to die I'm doing it with STYLE! "so what brings you here bezzie? Want to see me and your brother? Make sure we're being good students?"

Completely blanking everything I said she knees me where it hurts and I end up falling onto Natsus lap. And being in the devious mood I am I just crossed my legs and said "why hello there,"

Why am I digging my grave?

Oh yeah, because I'm stupid. Well, that's enough of a reason!

Natsu grins at me before pushing me off him.

"So what do you lovely ladies want?" I ask one the class had stopped laughing and fan girling.

"To talk,"

"About what?"

"why you haven't been in for a week,"

"oh. Well, it's because I was to busy writing a speech about how lovely you all are! Eh-em, the fire resembled by her scarlet hair gives away the bad ass-ness of her true natu-"

And the next thing I remember was being in the nurses office with a still giggling Natsu, feeling a bit woozy, then I realise that I've been given a pain killer and... well, aren't in control of my words for the moment. Crap.

* * *

**Me-hello guys!**

**Gray-hey**

**me-... eh-em, so, I have desided to ask a few questions because I'm bored-**

**1. how would you like Natsu and Gray to hook up? (your answer may even persuade me to change my origanal idea...)**

**2-what has been your favorate part of this story?**

**3-what came first, the chicken or the egg?**

**4-did you expect this story to turn to the dark side? O_O (plot is plot... )**

**5-is there any complaints you have about my story?**

**Gray-whos better, me or natsu?**

**me-don't answer that... . okay, have a nice day!**


	15. roles

**Hi guys, well, sorry I havent been updating, not been on the computer since a while ago and I would of uploaded then but I got caught of guard by 'hey, wanna go blackpool?'.**

**so this chapter is sort of filler I suppose, it has no progression on the story but I kind of feel like it needs to be here because of my last chapter ending XD so I might update again today, who knows? I am a slow writer though so you will have to forgive me.**

**Thank you all who answerd my few questions, I now know my readers want a cutesy hook up, so I will try by best even though I lack that kawai factor. yeah.**

**And as for the crique (spelling be damned) I am aware of my weirdness level, I try to keep it at bay (bare in mind this chapter is full of banter) and at serious times I will try to make it so there isn't any 'I don't care if somethings happening' sort of bahavior, but if you do see something that is out of subject of that serious situation or something offencive (though I don't think I offend anyone?) please tell me! thanks for the imput.**

**now that is out the way, here is the chapter with a uke-ish Gray, FANGIRLS UNITE!**

**I don't own fairytale**

* * *

I've been giggling like a lunatic for the last few minutes. Why? I don't even know myself. I'm laid down in the nurses office for god knows how long because I was knocked out and apparently bleeding like hell and when I woke up I found that I am not in control of my actions because one of the nurses gave me a strong pain killer. You know the kind right? The kind that gets some people wondering if they're the second coming of Jesus? That sort.

My pink haired fellow is sat beside my bed so that's why I'm crapping myself. I am not in the mood for woozy 'I love you 's that come out more like 'by shoe too!'. Otherwise I'd enjoy being like this, I could do anything and nobody could blame me. Natsu's finding my woozy state quite humorous it seems, with a quite amused face sitting on his tanned face.

Anyway, it doesn't seem like I have anything to worry about, I will try to compose myself for as long as I can, I feel quite weak right now so it may not be that long at all.

I take a deep breath to extinguish the giggles. "why are you here?" I ask croakily, my throat feels like sand paper.

He hums before speaking "well, I said to the nurse I would like to see you, she replied saying 'oh, dear it depends on your relationship with Gray here,' I was about to lie and say 'I'm his brother' when a random girl I never met before shouted over and shouted 'THERE LOVERS!' so I just shrugged and went with it, so she let me skip all today to see you," and he said it all with a strait face...

Well. That's a cool story but...

THE NURSE NOW THINKS ME AND NATSU ARE DATING? WHAT THE HECK?

More giggles escape my mouth and I feel heat pool to my face. Across from my bed is a mirror and I see my pink tainted cheeks for myself. Wow. Does he not notice that or something? Because It is bloody noticeable, if I were him I would at least be a tiny bit suspicious. You'd think he'd say something likes 'oh hey, do you like me?' and I'd be like 'what? No...?' and then I'd realise I'm kind of a tsundere...

Whatever.

I roll on to my side, facing away from him.

"wh-why didn't you correct her?" I ask, I could probably make this swing my way "do you like me or something?" Make sure not to laugh so it doesn't sound like 'pfft! You like me or something moron? That's fucking funny,'

"Because she would let me in, and as for your second question..." he pauses. I feel a warm breath on my ear and then he whispers "do you really want to know?"

That sent tiny shivers catching a train down my spine and all over. Wow. Urm, where did that come from?

I dig my face in the pillow and mutter "I don't know, do I?" because that's all I could think off saying.

"well think about it," he sighs, "what's with your blush anyway? Thought you were a little more bad ass than that Gray,"

I curse into the pillow.

"I think I have a fever, not so weird for being knocked out now is it?"

"is that so? I'll go get the nurse then,"

What's got him all high and mighty today? This is really out of character... or maybe it's the drugs... as in my pain killer! Me and/or Natsu do not do drugs, as of my knowledge anyways. Oh well, if he wants to play up because he thinks I won't remember this when I recover (which I totally will) I will play the same game!

Come at be bro!

Urm... not... literally...

"D-don't do that... please..." I mumble purposely blushing, this is going to be... amusing... well, now I shall sit back and watch the drugged me confess my love! Haha, life is a box of chocolates, with added rainbows and ponies if you play it right.

He raises an eyebrow. Mmhmm! I didn't go to acting class for hours for nothing! (I was actually dragged into it for the 'training' for my agency, I'm the boss, it's not like I go on missions that much anyways, but just in case I know how to sneak, act and use a gun all bad ass like, holding it sideways and with a face saying 'you're now my bitch, kiss ma feet')

"why?" he wonders sitting back down lazily. I almost laugh; he's terrible at acting like a bad ass, oh my god.

"w-well, I lied, and... I'm sorry! Forg-give me, please!" I hide my face under the blanket all cutesy, if only fan girls could see me now, I would be overrun by hugs and kisses and then there will be a day commended to me called 'Uke Gray day!' and I wouldn't exactly like the name but who cares, I would get chocolate all day and night and my own hot tub.

Urm. Going of track there am I?

Well my point is we are both quite aware of the role switch, and I am kind of offended! I don't act that jerkish! Well, he doesn't act this Uke-ish but... bitch, I'm enjoying myself! And the best thing is I get to pretend I don't remember any of this.

"Have to think about that," I can tell he is really close to laughing.

"B-but... okay then, I am a disgrace to you..." I allow a single crystal tear to well up in my left eye, and then for drama I wipe it off looking away muttering 'stupid Gray...'... okay, hands up, how many of you out there would hug me right now?

I would hug me.

He smiles amused, it is so hard not to laugh it's unreal "that's not true Gray, why'd you lie?"

"well, what you said kind of... e-embarrassed me a-and like you said, I'm more bad boy than that! S-so I lied and said I had a fever..."

There's a pause and then we both burst out laughing until my stomach hurts "I-I do not act like that!" he says through the laughter, wiping a single tear from besides his eye.

"well I'm not that jerky, and you kind of do," I joke punching his shoulder.

"Do not! You blush more than me..."

"sure I do,"

* * *

**me-I want to hug you**

**Gray-well you're not hugging me.**

**me-but I want to!**

**Gray-don't care!**

**me-... okay, I will just casually walk over to the door and open it...**

***huge wave of fangirls crowd in and surround Gray with hugs***

**Gray-Wha..?**

**Natsu-LET ME IN ON THAT! *crowd surfs to Gray***

**me-I'm in a weird mood :') reveiw?**


	16. the run away twins part 2

**yo! so, last chapter was a non-related, banter filled... thing. I dont like it that much actually.**

**but this.**

_**this.**_

**this is what makes the story dark, you heard Grays story right? well, heres Natsus! long ass chapter XD good thing too.**

**It kind of focuses on Rose and Natsus relationship, as twins, and... well, I think I gave Rose a brother complex... ah... well, it was an accident at first and then it fit her personality AND the next chapter so I thought 'why the fuck not? she can love natsu all she wants!' and... yeah.**

**I like there relationship honestly.**

**I may write more on their story in a later chapter if you want but I doubt you'll need more than this. The darkness!**

**you'll understand the P.O.V at the end!**

**I don't own fairytale**

* * *

Its story time kids! And what is the story? It's the story of Natsu and Rose! And be fully warned, this isn't going to be a nice story, it's definitely not a bedtime story, we don't want you having nightmares do we? Well, how should I start...? ah yes, like all stories shall start. Are you comfortable? Then, let's begin shall we?

The day was completely normal, sunny clear skies, bird songs filling the air like a back in track. Natsu was eating with his sister, Rose, the smell of toast and melted butter over run the room forcing hunger upon the two. So, it was a completely normal day. Saturday if you want to go into detail. The seven year olds were enjoying their time off school with an early start, they made breakfast for their mum and dad, because they were good children (they might have wanted a bit more pocket money but that's a secret, shh).

The sky outside was full of swirls of orange, scarlet and baby blue as the sun awoke. It was already humid at the time 6:00am and it would be completely silent if it wasn't for the twins tired muttering. You could say they weren't built for mornings; Natsu actually attacked the alarm clock on its tenth _beep. _'Served it right, nobody refuses dragneel sleep.' Natsu thought to himself with crossed arms and an irritated frown.

An hour later the twin's parents walked down in fluffy dressing gowns to the smell of toast, beans, eggs and bacon courtesy of their children. After a few stretches and yawns the parents gave the twins a grateful well done before tucking in before work in half an hour, well aware that the two would want something in return but, oh well, food is food.

And after that family meal they did, indeed, set off for work. The two siblings didn't actually know the job of their parents, but they knew it was high pay and took up a lot of time. Sometimes at night Natsu heard his dad cursing but Rose would just laugh it off and tell him it's nothing so he wouldn't leave their shared room. She promised mum she wouldn't let him leave the room after 10pm because they were working, and of course she kept her promise, she was a dragneel was she not?

Anyhow, in complete obliviousness of their parents where about and activities they were alone in the rather large house. What to do, usually they would just watch TV and eat but there was a black out that was supposed to last for a day, according to the man on the phone. So they were in quite the predicament, for about ten minutes that is.

_Nock-nock._ Two heavy slams to the door sounded. Rose looked at her pink haired brother quite protectively, she wasn't supposed to open the door, but she had a feeling Natsu would... well, open the door. And so he did, skipping (boyishly of course) he made his way to the door. The boy peered through the opaque window at the dark shadow that loomed in front of his house. Rose sighed and made her way to the door, following her unique haired brother obediently.

As Rose found her way to her twin the gold painted metal handle was twisted slowly by the curious boy. 'We almost never get visitors, I wonder who it is?' the boy thought. With a tug of the door two men were revealed, secretly Rose thought that the older of the two were pig ugly, but it wasn't polite to say that so she just nervously whispered a 'hello'.

The more horrifying looking one spat and turned to the other. The other, thought to be the assistant by Rose, mumbled something along the lines of 'bill, it's the kids, what shall we do?' kind of worried. The boss chuckled (and then coughed) lighting a cigarette "do you know nothing Nathan? We ask if we can come in," 'Bill' said with a croaky voice.

Natsu stared at the two beaming. 'Maybe they could be our friends!' the boy thought. He had always been with Rose, they never had anyone else, and Rose said they didn't need then every time he asked why. They were home schooled and they weren't allowed out of the house in case they were naughty, well that's what daddy said, and daddy was always right.

Rose had a blank face; she was ready to push Natsu out the way if anything happened.

The younger man nodded at his boss and turned to Natsu "can we come in? We're your mummy's and daddy's colleagues," he said with an innocent voice and a sweet voice. As he did Rose scowled at the older one noting a red stain on his gray jumper which was hidden by a jet black leather jacket. Then she rolled her eyes and turned to her 'sweet young girl' act and said "please come in!" though she never felt so stupid in her life. They made it clear they didn't want Natsu, so it's fine; it's all fine as long as Natsu was okay, right?

The men nodded and walked into the living room, the younger one, 'Nathan', tussled the twins hair with a smile as he followed his boss into the cream coloured room. Rose held her brothers hand.

"What's up sis?" Natsu asked surprised at his sibling.

"Nothing, just felt like hand holding, you know?" she smiled innocently, reassuring herself they wanted her parents, and her parents are good with people like this, she saw her dad had a gun once, he said it was a toy gun but she isn't an idiot, she even knew the brand of the damn thing.

Natsu shrugged his sister's behaviour off like everything else. She was always very close to Natsu and protective, she hugged him when he fell, told him bedtime stories and held him when he cried at the storms anger. He would do the same for her though she never seemed to get upset, scared or do anything clumsy enough to feel pain. So holding his hand is kind of a relief, 'she must be nervous of meeting new people, time to play the brother role!' he thought in pride.

He clutched her hand and brought them into the living room. They both sat on the cream leather couch parallel to the two... thug like figures, and while Natsu was bracing a smile Rose held a scowl as she examined the appearances of their guests.

The older one, 'Bill', was slightly overweight and full of wrinkles like a piece of thrown away paper, he had the skin colour of that too. His hair was a dark brown comb over with silver streaks to match his sloppy attempt of a beard. And his smoking habit was made obvious by a yellow tint in his eyes, nails and teeth. His eyes were a dusty shade of gray and he had shaved his eyebrows off, leaving a silver patch.

'Nathan' on the other hand was young with a pink tinted skin tone. His dirty blond hair was messy but presentable and his eyes resembled a doll. His features were quite feminine, like his jaw and eyelashes.

Both had black, woolly gloves on.

You wouldn't have guessed the two knew each other.

Rose dug her face into her brother's arm and mumbled "what is your business then?"

The men exchanged looks and then the younger worker said, with quite a sad and guilty face "we just want to talk is all, uh, so how are you related? Cousins?"

Rose hid her scowl so they didn't get suspicions but 'humph'-ing and looking away. Natsu shook his head un-intently ignoring his twins' annoyance. "We're twins, isn't it obvious?"

Of course Natsu thought it was obvious, he wasn't aware of how much they did not act like brother and sister. Siblings were meant to fight, not hold hands. Well, they were brought up like this to make sure they didn't trust anyone else, and on Rose's part it was working, but on her brothers... well, it just meant he wanted to see the outside even more. He had dreams, unlike his sister, the boy wasn't aware of his path being set out for him, the obstacles banished from the race Corse, his family thought of him as innocent, it was refreshing.

But Natsu thought it was all normal.

Nathan stuttered "I-I... well, I guess that's why your together..." he explained to himself. And then his boss hit him upside the head "of course they're twins! Don't you see the trust in their eyes? Ya dolt."

The atmosphere was bitter for three out of the four. Rose and Bill were having a staring and scowling contest, Natsu and Nathan were getting along like best friends despite their differences, and it was like that for three hours. And then Rose got annoyed.

"well, it seems it might be an all nighters for mum and dad!" she said standing and stretching, her ribboned skirt fluttering in the process.

"is that so little girl?" the boss laughed "well I suppose we will have to stay all night,"

Nathans colour went "B-boss... isn't that... well, weird?" he asked. Rose rather liked Nathan, he was smarter than that idiot Bill. She narrowed her ocean blue eyes.

"hey Natsu, why don't you show Nathan our photo album?" the girl suggests, Natsu nodded eagerly and Nathan got her point, he was then dragged away by a loving boy leaving Rose and bill on their own.

But hey, we've focused a lot on Rose haven't we? Let's follow Natsu for a while.

The young boy clutches his new friend's wrist and drags him into his and his sisters shared room. The room was painted red, the twin's favourite colour, and was scattered with toys on the boys side. The walls were covered in pictures of the two, always together, sometimes with their mum and dad, Nathan secretly found the two a bit weird, but that's a good thing most of the time! Right?

Natsu stood on his bed to reach a large book from the wooden shelf secured to the wall. Some of the books threatened to fall but steadied as Natsu jumped on his bed, landing sat down next to Nathan who was actually interested to see what his 'clients' looked like.

After five minutes of Natsu showing their family album he made himself (insert proud grin) and pointing to eatch person and stating their relation to him. Nathan found that the family had a dog, grandparents that had now gone to 'sleep' and he was sad to find the lack of friends in the photos. Not once had the pink haired boy pointed to a face and said 'that's my best friend!' or 'he/she came for tea one day'. It was in the middle of those thoughts a deafening girly shriek filled the house and echoed in his ears. The sound was almost heartbreaking.

Natsus eyes widened fearfully "R-Rose?" he stuttered.

Nathan mumbled 'shit' before taking a gun from his jacket and running down stairs. Natsu followed in a panic seconds later wondering why his new friend had a toy gun 'adults don't play with toys do they?'.

When he walked in he saw his sister lying on the wooden floor boards with a crimson liquid dripping between her fingers, clutching her pail arm with tears in her eyes, letting a warning for Natsu leave her lips in a whisper "run!"

"S-shit boss, what the fuck have you done?" Nathan asked angrily, though not helping the girl.

"She was being a nosy bitch, now get the boy, they'll only become heirs to the gang anyway, we'll take them it, right?" Bill said with a hoarse laugh.

"Like hell I'm working for you, Natsu! Get out of here!" the girl twin sobbed, attempting to stand and then sitting back again when pain overloaded her frail body. Nathan got Natsu. He mimed a 'sorry' to the boy before bringing the butt of his gun to the boys head and hitting it on the side of his head, hard enough to cause scarlet streaks to appear in his pink hair. Natsu collapsed. Rose streaked and crawled to her brother whose eyes were shut, he was passed out.

"You basteds!" she shrieked to the man who held the weapon that caused her brothers faint state.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said before reaching into his pocket s and taking a rope out of his leather pocket.

So the parents won't be suspicious the mafia members locked the doors and left one window open, they were planning on shutting it after they left by attaching a string to the windows handle and pulling it shut before removing the string. No fingerprints will be left as of their gloves, no evidence will be left, if anything the police would blame the petty kids.

Speaking of the Dragneel twins, they were both tied up (over the fabric of their clothes to restrict rope burn, that could be shown as evidence) the boy still out cold and the girl stroking her twins hair, waiting for him to wake up, she plans to tell him it's all okay and it's a surprise party for mummy and daddy, he's innocent enough to believe that right?

Both men had guns out, Bill also had a knife in his left hand. So they were ready for when the lock clinked with keys unlocking it. Ready for when they walked in and saw their children tied up. Ready for the gun shots fired at them. Not ready for Rose to stand up, the ropes undone, and grab the guns from them both.

But they had a plan B. Rose was a child, mature or not she could not fire a bullet, they knew that. And as the mother put away the gun to check on the boy who was slowly coming too, Bill raised the blade is his hand and forced it into the father's skin, into the back of his neck. The dads mouth filled with blood as his child cried out and he choked. The same happened to the mother.

Bill walked over to the crying girl who had dropped the weapons and fell to her knees, he forced the knife into her hand and whispered 'sweet dreams darling'.

And then it all went black.

Of course the pages of this story are untouched. It wasn't meant to be a story, see?

* * *

I got a phone call today. It turned out to be Rose; she wanted to talk to me about Natsu. So I went to her house and she greeted me with a book, I didn't expect such a gruesome story...

* * *

**me-...well... Do I need to go to the therapist?**

**Gray-I thought you did before this chapter...**

**me-oh. well its all good then!**

**Natsu-...oh. well, thats a bit of an eye opener... I was really dence back then...**

**Rose-you still are**

**me-anywho, reveiw? anyone like the dark aspect of the story? there was little to no humour in this chapter so that will explain the last one to you XD**


	17. resolve

**So I've been writing this story for ages now and now it's kind of like "god I know I write this but will they just hook up for fuck sake?!" and so I know how a lot of you might be feeling. but I think that it's much better that way, if there's a story where they hook up on chapter two and its got about 20 chapters it kind of makes me want to stop reading, if you know what I mean. plus, I warned you that it isn't a love at first sight story and hey, I meant it XD**

**so, thats just so you know.**

**there's a few chapters left but not a lot so, I need to get my arse in gear and think of a new story, what do you guys think? I've had afew ideas so, here, have a little vote in the reveiws-**

**story Idea one! (The daily life of a prince)**

_"Aranged marrages suck, right? but now my mum is saying that if I don't find somone she'll either find me someone herself or I won't be a heir to the trown, and my little brother will insted... my butler says I should just go along with my mum and hook up with the girl but... maybe I don't like girls..."_

**idea two! (me, myself, and him)**

_"theres this place I go to that nobody knows about, I go there when I'm bored or maybe if I'm really stressed. But it seems I'm no longer the only one who knows about it, I'm not giving my space up with out a fight!" _**(inspired by Junjou romantica)**

**Idea three (he's better online...)**

_"When everyday at school you have to handle a pink haired idiot it's almost reasuing to come home and talk to your online friend,"_** (to be honest I think this idea sucks but I'm putting it in because you guys might like it, feel free to vote for it)**

**so, please reveiw as normal and put your vote, 1,2 or 3 at the end. If you don't reveiw but want a story, I will understand if you just reveiw the number XD I'm making my way into your life with these storys man.**

**I'm changing your life.**

**oh, and listen to this - watch?v=nZHXSN6lEEw my favorate song at the moment, it's a english coner of 'lost ones weeping - rin kagamine' by jubyphonic, my favorate singer next to Nanoir.**

**so, have a drink, sit back and relax as I bring to you this chapter thingi-mi-jiggy.**

**I don't own fairy tale (was the A/N longer than the chapter? wouldn't supprise me...)**

* * *

I stare, mouth agape, at the brunette girl clutching her photo album she just read out like a story book. Once I had got home with Natsu from collage (what you could call an eventful day) the phone started ringing, so I it up wondering if it was work and it was Rose's voice, asking if I could meet her. I was kind of bemused because she didn't ask for Natsu, since she doesn't know I got my memories back (I keep hinting at her but she always gets annoyed and hits me...). So I agreed, planning on telling her my new knowledge and have a little cute reunion with her or something and then she tells me this.

This.

It was a very gruesome story of two children, my childhood friends in fact. And now I'm all 'how the actual hell did the child me not recognise them!?'. Realising how much shit they've gone though, that and my 'trauma filled past' kind of makes me respect life more.

I also feel kind of happy I was these two's first friend, and that with Roses relationship with people she let me be her friend, and her brothers that said. I know that is kind of selfish but I'm allowed to be selfish because that's my Natsu! And though she would probably kill me for saying this my Rose too.

Plus I have the smallest feeling she has a brother complex...

*awkward laugh*

She collapses onto a chair opposite to me, waiting for me to talk.

"...so, what happened then?"

"well, you already know about the investigation since you pleaded innocent for us," I nod " but I guess you don't know that the Nathan guy? He felt guilty, and then he joined your dads detective company," she explains obediently.

I wince, because that's now my detective company.

All that I can manage is a 'O' shape mouth and an awkward noise I can't even explain.

"...well, whatever, the reason I actually called you here was to confirm that you remember," I nod again, relaxing knowing she doesn't hold it against me "good,"

"Then why did you tell me all that?" I ask with a slight tilt of the head.

"oh, that's the second reason, I'm giving you permission to date my brother!" she says with open arms. I... I needed permission for that? Oh. Well, good thing I've had my wimpy head on, because I think I would be roasted alive now.

I smile "good to know," she nods approvingly "so I needed to know that to date him, because now I know how willing you are to risk your life for him... because of your brother complex?" I ask, in the mood to annoy the hell out of her.

"W-what?!" she shouts with wide eyes "G-get out!" she throws a pillow at me and I make my hasty exit laughing.

Right. So, with permission I can do this! I mean, Rose is counting on me! So this is a matter of life or death. I choose LIFE! Of course I do, anyhow, I've gotten home and now I'm awkwardly sitting on the couch talking in mutters with my roommate, who's over the moon about his first day at work and telling me about it.

I sigh and sit back nodding along, taking a look around the room to keep my nerves at a standstill, breathing slow shallow breaths while Natsu's voice becomes a background noise. Instead I focus on the birdsong outside while the bright light of the sun pierces the glass and creates a spotlight around the pink haired boy.

"so what did Rose want Gray?" The mention of my name pulls me out of the hypnotic state. I look over to him, seeing his over curious face.

"uh..." I think how I could explain without giving my plan to confess away "she was wondering if I got my memory back since I called you her brother the other day," I say, and it's kind of the truth.

"oh, well, what did she do when you said you did? Bet she was really happy,"

She gave me permission to date you.

"yeah, she was," I nod, taking a deep breath.

My phone starts to ring in my top pocket. I take it out, holding a hand out to Natsu to say 'one minute' without talking. He nods and stands up, heading to the kitchen. My company's number being the caller Id I feel my eye brow twitch slightly remembering what my childhood friend told me earlier, and remembering who's normally on the other end of these calls.

"Nathan?" I ask as I answer the phone, hearing chattering in the background from the background. This guy was the one who made me take charge of the company, he's in his forties now, and instead of looking like the young, preppy boy Rose explained to me he looks like an average worker... I wouldn't have actually guessed if Rose hadn't of mentioned him working with me. And there's only one Nathan out of my many colleges.

"Yeah boss, you sent a message saying you want to talk to me?" he says, no nerves in his voice, I roll my eyes, he's way too over confident.

"Yeah, I hear you took place in the runaway twin's case," I say in my work tone, trying to provoke his nerves, I don't like this guy, okay?

Natsu returns to the room holding a bag of prawn cocktail crisps, his eye brow raised, guess he heard me talking... I wave with a smile to welcome his presence.

"ugh... ye-yeah, boss, why?" he replies, stuttering, well that was easier than I thought it would be.

"well everyone in the company knows I stood up for the twins so I was thinking about re-opening the case, so I was wondering why you were so persistent about the twins being the cause of their parents death," I say, I hate to be so blunt about it in front of Natsu but I have to keep my formal tone and vocabulary talking to this jerk. I send a soft smile look to my roommate who still looks completely confused about it. I guess that's because he heard the name Nathan, he knew I was re-opening the case.

"well, that was the only lead," he laughs it off. He doesn't feel any remorse for the two, does he? Oh wow I hope he rots in hell.

I feel my anger increase, and it begins to show in my voice "but I'm sure you could have tried to find a trace of fabric on the weapon, from gloves that prevent finger prints, it's easy to frame people you know? And I hear the wound was on the neck of the parents, how could eight year olds reach there?" I ask, not even thinking about the words, I didn't know how dense the people at my company were, and my dad must have not cared unless he got money case he was way smarter than that.

I sigh in memory of my parents, mum was the only one who actually gave a shit about me but dad stopped her giving me attention until I was 13.

I hear his breath get shakier and grin, asshole "W-well, why would the girl have the weapon if it wasn't her? They could have done it while the parents were knelt down,"

"Nathan where did you work before my dad took you on?" I say impatiently, Natsu's eyes widen completely and a small gasp escapes his lips.

No reply "Nathan if you don't reply I will just have you arrested for claims that have more evidence than you could give me," I state, have to give him a chance or the courts won't let him in there prisons.

"T-the mafia,"

"I thought so, and so is it true that it was your boss who set fire to my mansion in hope to get the twins? And also me for sticking up for them?" I ask.

"... how do you know all that?" he asks, voice full of anger.

"none of your concern, just know the police have been tracking our conversation, you can't run away from your past moron," and then I hang up, I feel the urge to throw the phone across the room but the company might need my assistance later on. I sigh and look at the boy next to me "well, that's taken care of,"

"Gray... thank you!" he shouts and jumps me with a air taking hug, I almost fall but steady myself with my arms before returning the hug. I laugh slightly as his hair tickles my cheek "you're awesome!" he says before pulling away.

"I've been told," I joke "that guy was a moron anyway,"

He sits on the glass table, grinning more than ever before, well, I think it's time to close this performance with what the audience wants the most! Queue piano music slowly getting louder.

"hey Natsu?" I say looking out the window and taking a deep breath.

"yeah?"

"would you... like to... go out with me?"

* * *

**me-*slow clapping* you grew some balls**

**Gray-stfu**

**me-well, we better hide from the fangirls and angry people who are angry about the clifhanger**

**Gray-shit I forgot...**

**me-dude where are your clothes?**

**Gray- CRAP! D:**

**me-reveiw, vote and remember that life isn't worth going outside for! *goes to watch anime in bed***


	18. love

**lemon+cute= enough said.**

**don't own anything XD**

* * *

The boy in front of me stares at me absolutely wide-eyed. His cheeks are mimicking mine, flushing a bright pink and colliding with his hair, and I swear those glassy eyes of his are shining, sparkling. This hole suspense thing is killing me, I can't tell if he was a bad kind of shocked or a good kind? Is there a good shocked?

Am I losing my mind over this?

His red lips are in the shape of a 'O' and it's almost as if I can see my words comprehending with his brain. Well shit Natsu, you turned me gay, what else can I really fucking say? If I didn't ask you out my plan for tonight would technically be rape and I'm the boss of a detective company. That would be bad Natsu.

He closes his mouth calmly and moulds it into a smile. That's good.

"Fuck yes you idiot!" he yells and then drags me into a kiss; he pins me on the back of the couch and straddles me.

...

Gray likes.

I put my hands on his shoulders as his soft lips move against mine feverishly. His hands are pulling me closer to him with every second; I slightly open my mouth to slide my tongue over his bottom lip until he approves the entrance. Oh wow this is so much better than the first time, and I thought that was good. His tongue collides with mine, attacking it as it explores his mouth.

I finger the hem of his t-shirt before slipping my fingers up it, feeling his soft tanned skin. He gasps, air deprived, because of the torture of my hands, my cold skin feeling his. I quickly steal his lips back before pushing him down onto the couch. I begin to fiddle with the buttons; his legs are still wrapped around my slim waist. Once the shirt is completely undone I gaze greedily at his exposed, muscle covered chest.

I look up at him and his cheeks are now only a faint pink but he is averting his eyes.

"hey, Natsu," I call him leaning over his body.

"w-what is it?" he says daring a look my way.

"you're beautiful,"

He gasps sharply but then blushes darker and averts his gaze once again, turning his head to the left. I chuckle and take the opportunity to place my lips on his neck and suck until a purplish mark. Murmuring a "perfect," I start layering butterfly kisses on his coler bone and down his whole body.

When I get to the hem of his pants I realise something.

"I haven't got a clue what I'm doing,"*

Natsu looks at me with a humoured glance "what?" he giggles.

"You heard me pink head!" I say embarrassed.

He sighs and sits up with a kind smile, getting on his feet he commands me "sit,"

"Huh?"I do as he says.

"Good,"

He gets on his knees in front of me and starts fiddling with the button on my jeans. Ah, speaking of that area I seem to have developed a slight excitement.

Like a sir.

But it's all good because gazing into Natsus (my boyfriends) lap reveals he has, too, quite a sizable on too. And now it's my turn to blush.

Finally undoing the tricky button he tugs down my jeans and boxers at the same time, revealing my erected member causing a tiny smirk to form on his lips. I wonder for a minute where the innocent Natsu went, and then I realised I didn't care because he took me in his hand and started to lick me. His eyes locked on mine he started swirling his warm, wet tongue around the head of my member.

He then takes the head in his mouth, my arm unconsciously moves and entwines my hand through his hair, pushing his hot mouth down the shaft of my member. After gagging slightly he starts obediently bobbing his head up and down and I swear it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. His hair is getting messy with sweat as he continues expertly. I let a slight moan escape my name and felt a smirk form on his lips as he sucked

I start to feel closer and closer to climax before he pulls away, I almost wine before he begins striping before me and then sitting on my lap

And I'll leave the rest to your perverted imaginations.**

* * *

***Well I have no idea what I'm writing either.**

**fuck.**

****got to late and I was feeling waaaaay to embarrassed to carry on. sorry :'(**

* * *

**Gray-you really are a pervert aren't you?**

**me-dude, whats with the hate?**

**Gray-what ever *goes on a sulk***

**me-awe, well I hope that was enough smut, cutness and comady to satisfy you as a final chapter, if not I will write an epilogue full of shit and what ever you guys don't understand. now, I will go and sulk in my room cause I fail at writing this stuff. plus a new ff has been released and its... it's a story *head butts wall***


	19. Epic-louge

**SO OH MY GOD GUYS I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER SUCKED SO HERE YOU GO GOD-DAMN IT. *flips table***

**sequel, anyone?**

* * *

So, we come to an end to this complicated story. Gonna miss you all guys! Well, most of you, but that's not what matters, what matters is you wanted an epilogue since I wasn't brilliant at explaining.

I blame the author.

So, we will start with me, Gray Fullbuster. I come from one of the wealthiest families in Britten, since our business was that well known it more or less put every other one of its kind out of business, because us Fullbusters were just that damn awesome. So when my family died in a fire, house ruined, friends ran away, I was the one left in charge of the company, which was a detective company by the way.

The thing is due to the thing that caused the fire (we will talk about that later) being toxic I lost about half of my childhood memories, which involved the identities of my run away child hood friends and the actual day of the fire. But, being the trooper I am, I made it through life as the most wealthy teen in England and a total player, because, why not?

My relations at this point are Annabelle, why snotty nose, spoilt, girly but somehow kind girlfriend who I had met at high school and become best friends with, she later confessed her love to me and... Well, being the gentleman I am I said yes. I also had a best friend slash wing man named Loke who I met as one of the kids of someone in my company, who is a complete pervert and dense as hell when it comes to girls even though he was more of a player than me. Other than that the only people I really communicated with were my employees, professors and sometimes the pink haired homeless guy who always hung out near my university.

The start of our story was my break up with Annabelle, which got me quite the swore cheek because she didn't really take the news of me thinking she was actually a bitch very lightly. Strange. Anyhow, after she ran out with a mood I followed a few minutes later, and surprise! The pink haired hobo was walking aimlessly outside the park and because I felt like being nice after my bastard actions I offered him a coffee and he agreed.

Not surprisingly as we lived in England it looked like it was going to rain, and it's not exactly nice being out in the rain all the time. So after we finished our drinks I offered the boy, who turned out to be called Natsu, my spare bedroom. I know it sounds like I was being a bit of a creep or something but I had pure good intentions so he agreed happily and off home we went.

So that was the first time I had met grown up Natsu, other than the times I gave him money for food or some shit, and he was already living in my house. Great huh? I do love making friends. We got on quite well for 'complete strangers' which was a bit strange but I just shrugged it off and went to university.

That was where I met two lovely and violent ladies, Erza scarlet and Lucy Heartfillia, because recently every girl I come across seems to want to beat me up, I could list them for you later. But at the minute I'm telling a story so, let us carry on. The two had seen me with their favourite hobo who had gone missing and wanted to know where he is because apparently I'm known for welcoming them into my house. Damn it I was that obvious.

I invited them to go see him and that's when I figured something out, my roommate? He was gay. This was found out when the yaoi fan girls, Lucy and Erza, thought they would start a fandom between me and Natsu, like ya do. But of course this changed nothing; it wasn't like I was gonna kick the guy out or anything.

After about a week I was invited to one of Lokes famous parties, Lucy and Erza begged me to take Natsu so I thought, why not? So after the third of Natsus daily showers I asked him if he wanted to get his ass out the damn house for once and he said yes.

The following events had me mentally promising my friend that he will never have to suffer the fate of dating damn Loke. Because that is one of the worst couples I can think of and not one of my readers can ship them or I will slowly kill them. Urm, don't be scared.

Shortly after I had a very intense day at work were one of my damn workers, Nathan, deleted all the files to do with a case that happened back when my dad was in charge of the company. So when I got home from restoring the needed information I went straight to bed, after saying good night to my roommate of course.

But what I did not expect was the pink haired boy was scared of thunder, and guess what? It was raining, and atop of the rain the sky thought it would play a little tune to the earth along with flashes in the sky, also known as thunder and lightning. So I woke up to a crying body wrapped around my torso, which confused me a bit un till I remembered I actually lived with someone now, and that person was crying,

So I became all caring and shit asking why he was crying, he told me why and I had to admit I found it cute as hell. So I allowed him to stay in my room for the night.

The following day was Natsus first day attending university which pretty much only consisted of fan girls and Loke flirting with Natsu and me wanting to kill him. At home he told me a bit about his childhood, apparently the people he was working for had died in a fire when he was 13, I found this a bit familiar and then realised how the same thing happened to me except I was part of the family who died in the fire, I was the only survivor.

One day Natsu came running into the living room shouting that he had found a job with his child hood friend called Rose. I congratulated him and somehow that led into a play fight, which somehow led to...

Led to him kissing me.

To this day I have no damn idea why or what caused my reaction, which was to go to Annabelle's house. And you know why I went there, so I'm not going to explain what I wanted from her. But as it turned out I didn't actually seem to want that, and couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired boy and what he did. I explained this to Annabelle and she said I liked him.

And damn I was confused, I had never liked anyone before so why the hell a guy? But that didn't really matter, what mattered was that she was right, so I literally ran home planning to confess to him and what happened? He wasn't there.

Damn idiot went to see that Rose girl and stay there for a few days, leaving be with a bucket of ice cream and pictures of cats for therapy.

And then of course on the second day of his stay god decided he would give us another thunder storm and I had a slight panic and called the Rose girl, who's number had been left with me by the pink head. She told me to come over and so I did.

Natsu turned out to be worse that he was the first time, but when I got there he seemed to calm down and fall asleep in my arms, so that left me to talk to talk to Rose who looked quite familiar to me. And what did we talk about? My relationship with her pink haired friend, which led to her telling me that he liked me, and that she knew things that I have forgotten. So confused as hell I went home and slept.

My dream turned out to be a memory.

And so I remembered all the shit that went down, the fire and my friends, who turned out to be the two I had met quite recently. Natsu and Rose, who were brother and sister.

Damn I was brain fucked.

The next day I had gotten over the shock for the most of it, but then Loke decided to barge into the apartment for no reason (apparently because I was skipping university but I think it was for my food) and I ended up telling him who my crush was.

Damn again.

That was also the day Natsu came back and of course he went for a shower and... well you know what happened.

Later on I ended up growing some balls and asking him about my past and why he didn't tell me. It turned out they (him and Rose) were 'the runaway twins', they were actually suspect murderers, who were suspected to have killed there damn parents. I didn't believe they did that, of course, as a child I actually stood up for them but they ran away, because one of the detectives were one of the killers.

So I forgave him for not telling me, because I am the leader of that agency of course.

But a few days later the whole damn story came out, Rose desisted to tell me all of it. About Nathan and Bill. The story that would give any child night mares. And then I came to a conclusion.

And this may be what a lot of you didn't understand.

Nathan turned out to have felt guilty about killing two people and so he turned 'good' and joined my father's detective agency, and what case was that agency working on? The murder of two Mafia members and parents, and what did Nathan go and bloody do? Blame it on the kids. Because it was easier.

But he didn't expect me, and I didn't expect the twins to run away.

Where did Bill go I here you ask? Oh, well, remember the fire? Well, that was because of him, he figured out that the two kids who he wanted to join his gang had gotten away from his reach. And actually? That was because of my dad. My damn dad told a fucking gang member that they were living with us, planning on selling them to him or some shit. But no, Bill let fire to our mansion with a toxic material, planning on killing them and me because I was on to his case. And that's when Natsu and Rose said good bye, and once they did my mind went blank, and I forgot everything.

And not what's happening?

Well, Nathan has been arrested, because you can't turn 'good' after killing two people and blaming the damn kids. It turns out, however, on Nathans attempt to turn good he had put Bill in prison, for that I actually shortened his sentence, by a day.

Loke has actually asked Lucy out, can we get a round of applause?

As for me, Natsu and Rose, I bought and refurbished the mansion for us to live in, like we how we promised we would do when we younger. Me and Natsu are dating and are constantly being told to 'get a room' from his sister who has threatened me with death to keep her brother complex a secret.

Like I would have told him anyways.

And now we're all visiting the grave of the dragneel parents, like this is the end of our goddamn complicated story.

* * *

**sup guys? so, actually, I am thinking of doing a sequel of this (as you can see from the end of this chapter) but I can't think of a plot.**

**ugh.**

**so, can anyone think of one? if you do pleeeaaaaasseee tell me because I can't think. it it most likely going to be a detective / horror from the style of this story and since I know alot of you guys like dark aspects in storys I thought you could think something up?**

**other wise I do have a separate story I can adapt into a Natsu x Gray XD**

**and as always I will give you all cookies for being loyal to my story. review, please? **

**(oh and for the dark lovers I have now got a dark ff which you don't actually have to know what it is a ff of to understand it? so please check it out)**


End file.
